Arcadia nueva aventura
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Hace 45 años, los caza troles salvaron Arcadia de la noche eterna... hace 30 años, Jim Lake y Claire Nuñes desaparecieron.
1. Chapter 1

Ese día en el bosque de la ciudad de Arcadia se podía ver una gran batalla. Incluso hasta la ciudad se escuchaban las explosiones mientras las nubes del cielo se juntaban tanto que tapaban por completo la luz del sol. En el bosque, Blinky, Arrrg, Toby, Strickler, Merlín, Nomura y varios troles corrían por el bosque, cuando de repente, una gran explosión se vio salir entre los árboles, aun mayor que las otras. Varias rocas empezaron a elevarse sobre el nivel del suelo creando una gran pared de rocas.

—Esa loca… está liberando a Morgana. —Merlín—.

— ¡JOVEN ATLAS!

Strickler abrió sus alas pero Nomura se le echo encima.

— ¿Qué estás loco? Las nubes empiezan a abrirse, morirás si vuelas

— ¡Tengo que salvarlo! —Strickler—.

— ¡Entonces corramos! —Blinky—.

En ese momento, una gran columna de fuego se elevó hacia el cielo, como la que había aparecido 10 años atrás, pero en vez de hacer más profunda la oscuridad, al llegar a este se disipo y rápidamente las nubes se abrieron dejando entrar la luz del sol. Rápidamente los troles se ocultaron entre los arboles a la sombra y en ese momento, una bola cayó del cielo gritando. Al escucharla Strickler se transformó en su forma humana y salió al sol atrapándolo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, se trataba de NoEnrique.

— ¿Que paso? —Blinky—.

—Ella… ella…

—Ella… Morgana… ¡Hay que ir a matarla! —Merlín—.

— ¡No fue Morgana! Fue… mi hermanita… —No Enrique—.

Todos se miraron pálidos sin poder creerlo

—No importa quien fue, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Maese Jim

— ¡Que no entienden! Ya es tarde… ha terminado…

—Que… que quieres decir…

El cambiante negó con la cabeza, lagrimas bajaban de su rostro

—Fue un empate… ambos… se han ido…

30 años después…

Era media noche en la ciudad de Arcadia, no parecía haber nadie fuera de casa, nada anormal, un tranquilo suburbio… si no fuera por una lagartija humanoide que corría rápidamente entre las sombras, en silencio y casi invisible… o por los niños que lo seguían detrás.

Eran en total 4 niños. Al frente del grupo iba una chica que parecía de 16 años, sus ojos eran azules pero no se veía más de su cuerpo, no por las sombras si no porque este parecía ser transparente, imitando perfectamente los colores del suelo, los arbustos, el cielo. Los otros niños parecían ser mucho menores. La segunda era una niña rubia y muy muy blanca de ojos azules y brillantes y muy delgada de aproximadamente 11 años, que sonreía mostrando unos frenos y cabello corto, vestida con una camisa de manga larga roja y unos pantalones. Detrás de él iba un niño negro de su misma edad un poco regordete con lentes y muy bien arreglado. El grupo lo cerraba el más pequeño de todos, un niño también negro, delgado y de no más de 6 años, con unos lentes redondos que hacían que sus ojos se vieran anormalmente grandes. La chica multi color se detuvo de pronto.

—Silencio niños —Chica—.

—Si Sam… Silencio Alf y Teddy.

—Si Mary, Silencio Teddy.

—Si Alf… silen… Rayos ya no hay mas.

En ese momento la adolescente volteó a verlos enfadada.

—Les dije que estén en silencio.

Volteó a ver a la calle… y ya no había nadie, la chica abrió los ojos incrédula.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿A dónde rayos se fue?

Se levantó saltando el arbusto mientras su cuerpo brillaba, su piel cambio de color de golpe revelando a una adolescente de pelo rubio y piel blanca, traía una camisa de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, era una chica delgada y un poco baja. Miro hacia todos lados enfadada y después volteó a ver a los niños que se encogieron intimidados.

— ¿Ya ven lo que han hecho? ¿Saben lo que acaban de costarme?

—Lo sentimos Sam .

Los niños tenían lagrimitas en los ojos, la chica suspiro… aunque su mano temblaba cerrada en un puño .

—De acuerdo… vámonos ahora… llegaran tarde a sus… ¡Cuidado!

La chica en ese momento vio una enorme sobra debajo de ellos. Volteó asustada al cielo y corrió hacia los niños embistiéndolos y apartándolos. Justo en el sitio donde apenas hacia unos segundos estaba uno de los niños cayo un ser gigantesco que hizo temblar la tierra, al levantarse se revelo un enorme trol de color verde con unos grandes cuernos y una espada. Sam se levantó de inmediato sacando algo de su chaqueta.

—Muy bien sigues aquí

Y en ese momento algo impacto en su mano, lanzo un grito y agito su mano mientras un objeto tubular caía al suelo junto con una roca y el hombre-lagarto al que seguían se acercó riendo.

—Vaya si son un montón de niños, con razón no dejaban de hacer ruidos —Lagarto—.

Al escuchar eso Sam volteó a ver a los niños furiosa.

—Perdón —Alf— .

Sam suspiro y se puso frente a los niños.

—No importa… regresaste… será mejor que se entreguen.

Los 2 se miraron y se rieron mientras el Trol levantaba su arma, pero de repente la chica estaba frente a su cara e impactaba su pierna con fuerza en la frente del trol derribándolo el cambiante al ver esto retrocedió nervioso y volteó a ver a los niños con una sonrisa cruel, corriendo hacia ellos con la idea de tomar uno como rehén. Pero antes de que lograra alcanzarlos Sam lo embistió derribándolo, el cambiante se levantó y lanzo un golpe y ella rápidamente detuvo el puño, giro su brazo y se puso frente a él retorciendo su brazo mientras el Trol grande se acercaba levantando su espada.

—Adelante, golpea hacia abajo.

Sam sonrió mientras retorció fuerte el brazo del lagarto haciéndolo gritar, el trol la miro y luego al cambiante, si lanzaba un golpe hacia abajo golpearía a ambos… de todos modos el trol levanto su espada y Sam sonrió retorciendo más el brazo del lagarto.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS! —Lagarto—.

—Pero…

El trol se quedó con el arma levantad mientras Sam sonreía confiada.

—Ahora baja eso lentamente… muy lentamente.

El trol poco a poco empezó a bajar la guardia, despacio aunque aún se notaba que dudaba golpearla o no y en ese momento un par de piedritas lo golpearon en la cabeza, volteó.

— ¿Que son tontos? —Sam—

Los niños estaban arrojando piedritas al trol.

— ¡Deja a Sam ahora mismo monstruo! —Mary—.

El trol simplemente les rugió y levanto su mazo para aplastarlos.

— ¡Niños!

Sam soltó al lagarto y trato de ir hacia los niños pero este se levantó rápidamente y la embistió tirándola al suelo y sujetándola mientras el trol estaba a punto de golpearla.

— ¡Haya vooooooooooooooyyyyyyy!

Del cielo algo cayo hacia el trol, con un martillo grande y brillante, justo antes de aplastarlo se detuvo y giro rápidamente golpeando con un poderoso golpe de su martillo lanzándolo lejos de ahí, el trol cayó al suelo pero justo cuando iba a levantarse unas poderosas manos lo sujetaron inmovilizándolo, alcanzo a ver un gran trol peludo con cuernos.

—Quieto —Trol—.

—Genial… —Mary—.

—Hola abue… —Alf—.

— ¿Niños están bien?

— ¡Haaaa! —Sam—.

El cambiante aprovecho que ella bajaba la guardia y le dio un codazo en el rostro para tirarla a un lado y se levantó para escapar. Sam gruño y cuando el cambiante pasaba junto a su compañero derribado. Sam lo alcanzo y los niños vieron con cara de dolor lo que sucedía mientras se escuchaban gritos, rugidos, gritos de dolor, después poco a poco retrocedieron… y notaron el mango del martillo en su espalda, evitando que siguieran retrocediendo. Voltearon a ver al hombre, este era de baja estatura, aunque mucho más grande que los niños, muy gordo, gordura que se le notaba a pesar de traer una gran armadura de color dorado con un casco con la farola de una moto en la frente, el hombre tenía una sonrisa perfecta y un poblado bigote de cepillo, el trol peludo se acercó a ellos.

—Copiloto… va a matarlos…

—Si pero… —Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver lo que ocurría mientras los niños se tapaban los ojos— no creo que podamos detenerlos… pero ¿Por qué se enojó tanto? Hay no.

Toby abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a los niños.

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SE METIERON EN SU PRUEBA! —Volteó a ver a Arrrg— ¿Es su prueba copiloto?

—Yo no sé… —Arrrg—

—Hay no… esto es malo… esto es malo… Sam este… quizás…

—Termine con esto…

La chica tomaba al cambiante de la garganta, pero solo abrió su mano dejándolo caer, este ya no se movió pero ni él ni el trol que también estaban en el suelo se convirtieron en piedra lo que indicaba que al menos estaban con vida, pero la chica se veía muy deprimida.

—Hola tío Tobs… —Sam— .

—Sam no me digas que era —Toby—.

—Volvamos a mercado trol… que… que los demás se encarguen de ellos…

—Si, ha copiloto.

—Yo encargar —Arrrg—.

—Sam nosotros… —Mary—.

La chica no miro hacia atrás solamente se fundió en la oscuridad.

Mercado trol era un lugar diferente al que fue años antes. Al entrar los niños se encontraron en una bóveda de roca, tan ancha y alta que ni siquiera se alcanzaba a ver el techo o el otro extremo de esta. Estaba totalmente iluminada con luces de colores, los pasillos eran mucho más amplios y estaban llenos de gente, no solo troles también muchos humanos, se veían algunos puestos con humanos, luces de neón y focos eléctricos. En el techo algo brillaba como el sol, era una piedra corazón que colgaba de este, iluminando todo el sitio y al unirse al resplandor de las demás rocas y focos parecía estar lleno de estrellas. Pero el lugar en el que estaban los niños era una pequeña habitación, la antigua biblioteca de Blinky, donde como cambios solo se veía una computadora moderna, ahí los 3 niños estaban en fila, muertos de miedo mientras dos mujeres los regañaban, una de ellas era una mujer de alrededor de 60 años, alta y delgada, tenía el cabello corto y entrecano, usaba unos pequeños lentes sin marco y parecería una abuelita amigable, si no fuera por su apariencia de ira, a su lado había una trol, delgada y alta, un poco más alta que la mujer, su expresión era amable aunque se notaba enojada, usaba lentes grandes cuadrados. La mujer traía una camisa de color rojo y manga larga, además de pantalones de mezclilla. La trol a pesar de su apariencia traía ropa humana, una camisa verde de botones y pantalones negros, su piel era azul oscuro y no tenía cabello excepto el de su cabeza, dos cuernos salían de su cabeza pero se torcían hacia atrás haciéndose casi invisibles por su cabello.

— ¡Seguir a Sam a su prueba! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Lo siento Abu Darci —Teddy—.

—Pero… no nos pasó nada—Mary—.

—Si paso algo, chicos, Sam se vio muy perjudicada por esto, estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, niños —Mujer Trol—.

—Pero pero pero ella no hizo nada malo, todo lo hizo bien…

—Eso lo decidirá el consejo, no nosotros.

Las mujeres voltearon, Toby entraba en la biblioteca, quitándose su casco mostrando su cabeza calva solo decorada por unos mechones de cabello castaño alrededor. Las 2 mujeres inmediatamente fueron hacia el mientras, de un resplandor, su armadura desaparecía, entrando en un amuleto dorado el cual se guardó en el bolsillo.

—Bombón, ¿Que paso?

—Nada… aun, están reuniendo al resto de los miembros del consejo para decidir, solo vine a avisarle señora Lake.

Toby le sonrió a la mujer trol la cual asintió con la cabeza

—Entonces…

—En una hora más o menos sabremos lo que ocurre, Darci cariño, no pierdas de vista a los niños, estaría mal que hicieran algo como entrar a la reunión del consejo para hablar a favor de Sam.

—Si pero… ¿A dónde van?

Darci había volteado y vio que los niños ya estaban a 2 pasos de un pasaje secreto al lado de de un librero.

—Ha… abuela —Alf—

—No te preocupes, Toby, no se irán de aquí.

Bárbara Lake volteó a ver a los 3 niños los cuales se encogieron muertos de miedo, mientras cerraban el pasadizo, a pesar del regaño, no pudieron evitar fijarse en que Toby sonreía con nostalgia al verlos como si recordara algo.

—Bueno iré a la reunión… —Toby—.

—Y ustedes 3, a sus clases —Bárbara—.

— ¡LAS CLASES! —Alf—.

—Nos toca clases con Strickler, no te preocupes siempre nos dé… ha… —Mary—.

—No, Walter no dará las clases hoy… pero me alegra que menciones que les deja llegar tarde —Bárbara—.

La niña se puso roja y con una cara de "trágame tierra" tan dramática que tanto Bárbara como Darci no pudieron hacer nada más que reír…

Sam camino por un pasadizo pequeño y oscuro hasta entrar a una sala que ya conocemos, la misma sala donde muchos años antes se realizara el juicio contra Jim Lake, pero la estancia había cambiado, ahora en vez de estar en cara a 4 jueces, estaba en cara ante 11 sombras, cada una de ellas estaba detrás de un cristal de color rojo que evitaba que se viera quienes eran, Sam tenía una silla detrás pero se se quedó de pie, nerviosa.

—Así que, aprendiz de cazatroles Samanta Lake… en tu última prueba te hiciste acompañar de 3 niños… ¿Así es como quieres ser una cazatroles? ¿Qué explicación puedes darnos? —Sombra—.

—Ellos me siguieron pero no me di cuenta hasta que ya estaba lejos de la entrada de Mercado Trol —Sam—.

— ¿Cómo es posible que 3 niños pequeños pudieran seguir a una cazadora de troles entrenada sin que ella se diera cuenta? —Sombra—.

—Te recuerdo que esos 3 niños, sobre todo los mayores no son comunes, están en las clases nocturnas, comienzan a recibir entrenamiento y no es la primera vez que muestran sus habilidades, como recordaras el mes pasado.

—No es necesario que recordemos eso.

Se escuchó la voz de otra sombra, claramente femenina y nerviosa, haciendo que unas risas se escucharan alrededor, pero de inmediato la seriedad regreso.

—Aun así, ¿Por qué decidiste que debían seguirte?

—Si regresaba a Mercado Trol con ellos, perdería a mi presa, reprobaría. Si los dejaba irse solos entonces los pondría en peligro pues sabía que mi presa se reuniría al menos con otra persona y podrían encontrarlos. Además de que sin duda los niños no llegarían a Mercado Trol si no que tan pronto los perdiera de vista me seguirían por su cuenta. Así que decidí seguir adelante y llevarlos conmigo para vigilarlos. —Sam—.

—Muy bien… entonces —Sombra—.

Frente a las sombras, había 2 cristales, uno rojo y uno azul, diferentes manos empezaron a presionarlos, algunas humanas, otras claramente de troles…

Una puerta se abrió, mostrando a Bárbara con una sonrisa de disculpa. La señorita Nomura volteó a verla, tenía un libro en la mano. Frente a ella había un pequeño grupo de niños, nomás de 10, en bancas escolares y mirando atentamente a Nomura. Solo 2 niños eran humanos y el resto eran troles jóvenes.

—Lo siento, estos dos llegan tarde.

Alf y Mary entraron con una cara de borreguitos que llevan al matadero. Nomura no bajo el libro, pero fue para que no se viera su sonrisa mientras solamente señalo a 2 bancas, frente a todos, Bárbara inmediatamente cerro la puerta.

—Muy bien, ya que se han dado el lujo de llegar tarde creo que ustedes serán quienes contesten la pregunta que hice. —Nomura—

—¿Cuál fue? —Mary—

—Les preguntaba qué es lo que está sucediendo en este momento y que significa.

Mary se levantó, firme y seria, si fuera Strickler habría hecho alguna broma pero nadie jugaba con Nomura.

—Lo que está sucediendo en este momento es la reunión del consejo de troles de Mercado Trol, Gauvier el grande murió hace 2 meses y por esa razón se escogerá un nuevo cazatroles

—Cuantos cazatroles existen actualmente —Nomura—

—Existen 7, uno de ellos sin armadura y una armadura disponible.

—Y medallones.

—11 medallones aunque 2 están perdidos.

—Sigue.

—S…si… lo que está ocurriendo es la audiencia final de Samanta Lake, la sobrina del primer cazatroles humano, Jim Lake e hija de la cazatroles Rachel Lake, para reemplazar a Gauvier. Ella fue la única que ha alcanzado el nivel para optar por el puesto y lo hace por cuarta vez, si lo logra obtendrá su medallón.

— ¿Antes cómo se escogían a los cazatroles? ¿Por el consejo?

—No, el medallón los escogía.

— ¿Y qué paso para que se llegara a este momento?

—Ella… hace… hace 45 años, el primer cazador de troles humanos fue escogido por la magia del medallón, el mismo año mercado trol fue destruido y se nombraron otros cazatroles de forma extra oficial, Toby, Argamont, Claire Nuñes

Nomura sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que no mencionaba el nombre completo de Toby ni su apellido, solamente su apodo.

—Después de eso, Merlín fue despertado y creo 2 nuevas armaduras y luego de la batalla de la noche eterna, se fueron a Nueva Jersey donde encontraron otra piedra trol, pero al irse a esa ciudad surgieron problemas en Arcadia y alguien abrió un portal a las tierras oscuras y los Gongoms salieron de ahí. Aun sin líder ellos eran temibles. Los cazatroles volvieron a Arcadia y los detuvieron pero se supo que la reina Usurna había dejado a varios troles leales con una réplica del portal, débil y pequeña que solo podía sacar un trol a la vez y no tan grande como para hacer atravesar a Gunmar el portal, pero que sirvió para sacar a troles de su ejército uno por uno. Por ese motivo, los cazatroles tuvieron que volver a Arcadia y gracias a Merlín, pudieron traer la piedra corazón de Nueva Jersey a la ciudad, además de la que se encontraba en San Francisco, en Nueva York y en Uta. Pero hace 30 años la cazatroles Claire Nuñes los traiciono, intento asesinar a Merlín y… Jim Lake fue a enfrentarla, solo. Jim Lake fue herido de muerte pero logro matarla antes de caer. Desde ese día sus amuletos están perdidos ya que fueron enviados no se sabe a dónde por uno de los portales de Clara. Entonces, Toby y Argamont eran los únicos que podían proteger Arcadia. Pero Merlín logro hacer más amuletos, mas armaduras, pero esta vez no sería la magia lo que escogiera a los elegidos si no el consejo de mercado trol.

—Muy bien, Mary, felicidades. Alf estas castigado

— ¿Por qué?

—Dije que los 2 contestaran las preguntas pero Mary las contesto todas.

—Pero…

—O puedes completar lo que Mary dijo.

Alf se levantó con cara de enfadado, aunque estaba totalmente rojo.

—En… hace… después de lo que paso con el cazatroles humanos muchas cosas cambiaron en Arcadia. El alcalde Steve Palchuck decidió crear la agencia ME, la cual estaba echa conformada de humanos pero equipados para controlar y combatir a los troles o cualquier tipo de amenaza sobre natural. Al mismo tiempo los troles escogían nuevos cazatroles y empezaban a aceptar a seres de cualquier raza siempre que pasaran difíciles pruebas. Cazatroles y miembros del ME trabajaron juntos y poco a poco Arcadia volvía a la normalidad cuando ocurrió la gran batalla de Arcadia. Ese día, cientos de troles Gongoms atacaron la ciudad. Los miembros del ME y los cazatroles los enfrentaron, lograron ganar pero todos los cazatroles excepto 2 y más de 80 miembros del ME murieron en la batalla y…

—Bien eso basta, siéntate

Alf se sentó, nervioso. Nomura asintió con la cabeza y después se volteó para escribir algunas cosas en el pintarron. Tan pronto se volteó una niña trol se inclinó hacia ellos

— ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?

—Ha pues… —Alf—.

Mary volteó a ver a Nomura, procuro hablar bajito para que no la escuchara.

—Seguimos a Sam…

— ¡Que siguieron a Sam en su prueba!.

Blinky se encontraba en la librera, pero muy nervioso, caminando de un lado para otro. Finalmente se escuchó una puerta abriéndose, al voltear vio que Sam entraba. La chica se puso roja dando un par de pasos atrás… pero después suspiro y entro sabiendo que no podría escapar de el sin encontrarse con otra media docena de amigos afuera, por lo que solo cerró la puerta y se acercó a Blinky sentándose frente a el… y después simplemente dejó caer su rostro contra el escritorio. Su cuerpo brillo y la chica rubia desapareció, se transformó en una chica de cabello negro y largo, piel muy blanca y atlética, notándose enorme fuerza en sus brazos. Blinky suspiro mientras le tendía un par de lentes iguales a los de Bárbara.

—Vamos no estuvo mal.

—Es la cuarta vez que hago esta maldita prueba.

—Esta vez llegaste al final.

— ¡Pero no pase Blinky!

—Solo necesitas entrenar m…

Sam se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Paso 6 horas diarias en la forja de héroes! ¡Y solo porque tengo que hacer mi trabajo en la herrería y la escuela! Si no fuera… lo que soy, no podría hacer tanto. Cada vez que lo intento algo pasa.

—No fue tan malo.

—Fue tan malo que ni siquiera enfrente a mis oponentes sola por culpa de no saber controlar a 3 niños.

Blinky se quedó en silencio un segundo y después suspiro, sentándose a su lado, la chica no se alejo.

— ¿Crees que no estoy lista?

—Solo reprobaste una prueba, volverás a hacerla y la pasaras la próxima vez.

—No se hará de nuevo hasta dentro de 6 meses.

—O si haces algo que…

—No puedo hacer nada, los demás cazadores tienen todo bajo control, ya no existen crímenes hechos por troles en Arcadia

—Bueno… quizás podrías hacer algo más… pasas tu tiempo intentando ser tu tío Jim en vez de.

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Sam se levantó antes de que Blinky dijera nada y abrió la puerta. Un hombre le sonrió, era muy grande y fornido, de pelo rubio corto y se notaba mucho mayor que ella, alrededor de 30 años, traía una camisa y pantalones negros que parecían ser una sola pieza.

—Sam estabas aquí… lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo? Quería una infor…

—No pasa nada Dimitri, ya me iba.

—Espera aun no terminamos.

Sam le echo una mirada suplicante al hombre y rápidamente este fue hacia Blinky.

—Señor Galadrigal, perdone pero necesito una información para mi siguiente trabajo. Por favor ayúdeme.

—Maese Dimitri espere.

—Vamos es algo urgente.

Sam salió de la habitación y Blinky suspiro, mientras Dimitri retrocedía un par de pasos, Blinky lo vio con rencor.

—Hey no me mire así, esa chica necesita que la dejen sola, no… sermones.

—Yo no doy sermones Maese Dimitri yo…

—Es un buen maestro en cosas de cazatroles, pero para hablar con una adolescente enojada no es muy bueno, usted mismo me lo ha dicho.

Blinky se tragó lo que iba a decir y cruzo sus 4 brazos.

—Y bien, ¿Qué información quiere?

—Quiero la ubicación de los túneles del noroeste de la guarida de Gato, oculta algo y me toco investigarlo.

—Si si lo recuerdo… vaya trabajos que hacen ahora, Sam podría hacerlo perfectamente si la…

—Señor Galadrigal, usted voto en contra de que ella fuera cazatroles.

Blinky se quedó helado, volteando a verlo… después suspiro.

Sam camino hacia la entrada de Mercado Trol, al verla pasar todo mundo se alejó de ella como si tuviera la peste ya que todos habían aprendido que cuando Samanta Lake tenía su forma real, es que había problemas y mejor era no acercarse. Aun así alguien lo hizo y puso una mano en su hombro, Sam volteó…

Un rato después, en el bosque un árbol temblaba a intervalos regulares. Se encontraban en una pequeña colina desde la cual se veía toda la ciudad y debido a esto, el sitio estaba pavimentado e iluminado. Normalmente ese lugar estaba lleno de parejas pero en ese momento solo se encontraba Toby viendo como la enfurecida chica descargaba su ira dando puñetazos al árbol hasta que se cansó y se acercó hacia Toby, que tenía enfrente una montaña de burritos. Sin más, cogió uno de estos, le arranco el papel y abrió la boca.

—Cuidado, es un diablus maximus, la última vez que comes uno casi te mueres en el baño

—Ahorita quisiera morir.

Contesto tranquilamente y le dio un mordisco a su burrito, tan grande que la mitad del burrito desapareció, noto la mirada de Toby encima de ella.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Terminaste o me golpearas?

—Ya termine.

Sam se pus roja haciendo que Toby riera, mientras se comía el tercer burrito.

—Hasta Blinky voto en mi contra…

Toby asintió. Aunque seguía comiendo su semblante se había puesto serio. Se suponía que cada voto era secreto pero todos se habían dado cuenta de eso solo con ver el reflejo del color de la roca que el presiono y su silueta detrás.

—Bueno, tendrá sus razones.

—Si, como que no sirvo para esto.

—No, te aseguro que no es así… ¿Has probado entrar en ME? Te invitaron no es así.

—ME no es lo mío… yo… solo quiero ser.

— ¿Cómo Jim he? Bueno tu tío era un héroe pero el.

—Y como mama.

Toby se quedó callado al escuchar eso, suspiro un poco mirándola

—Tu madre te diría que no quisieras ser como ella que fueras tu misma

—Lo se, pero yo quiero que mi vida sea como la suya.

—Si… bueno, pues entonces, hay hay hay hay hay.

Toby se levantó quejándose, adolorido, acariciando su trasero y haciendo tronar su espalda al momento de arquearse y estirarse. Sam lo miro extrañada, cuando este saco un amuleto.

—Por la gloria de Merlín la luz del sol está bajo mi mando.

Inmediatamente se vio envíenlo en su armadura, mientras hacía girar su martillo con una mano.

—Ha… ¿tío Tobs?

—En 6 meses tienes otra prueba, sabemos muy bien lo que va a pasar ahora: tu abuela te va a hacer estudiar como loca para los exámenes, vas a volver a trabajar en la forja, vas a volver a entrenar, vas a matar a esos niños que en serio se lo merecen así que… ¿Por qué no adelantamos un poco las cosas con el entrenamiento y te hago mi propia prueba, he?

— ¿Seguro tío? Después de… —Volteó a ver la mesa— 5 diablus maximus

—Oye por supuesto, justo ahora tengo propulsión a chorro.

Sam hizo un gesto de asco pero después sonrió y saco un palo de su mochila, al momento de agitarlo, apareció un martillo mágicamente. Era un martillo un poco más pequeño que el de Toby, con una punta cuadrada y ancha. De repente la chica estaba encima de Toby y lanzaba un golpe pero Toby movió rápidamente su martillo y detuvo el golpe con el mango haciendo que la chica retrocediera.

—Vaya tío aun te mueves.

—Vamos, ¿Creías que soy el más venerado de los cazatroles solo por mi linda cara? Te enseñare de lo que soy capas.

Se lanzó hacia ella saltando varios metros gracias a su martillo y lanzo un un golpe hacia el suelo.

Darci se estaciono frente a una casa, hablando por teléfono mientras salía del auto

—Si si Bárbara… ya llegue… si, Toby dijo que hablaría con ella seguro llega tarde… Bueno… de acuerdo… bueno ya llegue a recogerlos, te veré mañana.

Se acercó a la casa, al momento de pasar por la cerca la casa se transformó. Desde fuera parecía una casa común y corriente pero al acercarse revelo una estructura de metal brillante, muy grande, solo con un par de ventanas en la parte inferior, los restos de una nave estrellada. Darci se acercó a la puerta y tan pronto lo hizo esta se abrió subiendo una placa metálica. Frente a ella No Enrique la miraba divertido, desde el interior de la casa se escuchaban llantos.

—Vaya ya has llegado, pasa pasa te perderás el espectáculo

— ¿Ya empezó?

—¡PERO MAMA!

—Si… ya empezó

—¡Te digo Mary que no debes preocuparte! Si si solo… ha…

Steve entro en la habitación con el teléfono en la mano, Darci sonrió mientras él ponía cara de estar recibiendo un gran regaño. Como cada vez que lo veía, Darci no pudo evitar una ola de envidia. Steve tenía la misma edad que ella, alrededor de 60 años, pero parecía mucho menor, era bastante más alto que antes y muy fornido, traía una barba de candado y su cabello aún era totalmente rubio, desde que había cumplido los 30 años no había cambiado nada. Darci se preguntaría porque de no ser que sabía la respuesta, su esposa tenía algunos recursos y lo adoraba, había hecho todo lo posible para cuidarlo y ese era el resultado. Steve hacía gestos como si alguien lo estuviera ahorcando mientras escuchaba una voz hablar a todo volumen por el teléfono, rio un poco, cuando Mary Wang hablaba en Chino es que en serio estaba enojada y como lo que decía llegaba hasta ella, sin duda estaba MUY enojada. Entro en la sala escuchando los llantos desesperados de la pequeña Mary. Era una sala de apariencia totalmente normal, si no fuera por una gigantesca pantalla, tan grande como una pared entera, la pantalla estaba frente a unos sillones donde estaban sentados los 3 niños y un anciano junto a ellos, con cara de estar pasándoselo en grande. De repente la mujer que aparecía en la pantalla volteó a saludarla con la mano, con una inmensa sonrisa. Aja no había cambiado casi nada en esos años, al menos no su apariencia humana, al igual que Steve solo parecía ser más madura, su cuerpo estaba más formado y era mucho más alta, pero su expresión infantil y su sonrisa no habían cambiado. Se veía en una habitación totalmente de color azul, hablaba con el mismo extraño acento que siempre había utilizado.

—Darci, ¿cómo estás? Te vez vivas.

—Hola Aja, vengo por los niños.

—Ha si si si si claro… ¿qué tan grave fue?

Aja se cruzó de brazos y su rostro de repente tomo una expresión muy severa, que un segundo antes no parecía que fuera posible que tomara, haciendo que las lágrimas de Mary salieran con más abundancia.

—Pues… Sam reprobó, no será cazatroles.

— ¡NOO! —Niños—.

—Ya veo… en ese caso… Darci me permitirás sugerir el castigo para los niños.

— ¡SI! —Varvatos—.

— ¿Ha si? ¿Cuál?

—Las vacaciones del 4 de Julio, las pasaran con Varvatos.

— ¡SI!

—En un entrenamiento físico y de combate.

— ¡SI!

—En el bosque

— ¡SI!

—Con permiso para ser… severo con ellos.

— ¡SI!

—Saldrán mañana, Y no volverán hasta 1 hora antes de volver a clases….

—¡NO! —Niños—

—Bueno…

Darci miro a los niños, pero luego pensó en el enorme trol que habían metido en prisión por atacarlos, ese trol que de no ser por Toby los hubiera matado.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Qué? ¡No abuela! —Alf—.

—Claro que sí, se lo merecen —Darci—.

—Pero pero pero pero pero —Niños—.

—Y por cierto, Sam ira también —Darci—.

—¡NO! —Niños—.

—Sí, seguramente querrá ayudar a Varvatos a diseñar sus prácticas —Aja—.

— ¿Segura su alteza? —Varvatos—.

—Si no te preocupes, te apuesto a que sus ideas no te decepcionaran.

La cara de crueldad de Aja se hizo tan intimidante que hasta Darci tuvo un poquito de miedo, pero después esta desapareció y sonrió.

—Por cierto, deberíamos reunirnos este día de echamos a los invasores de aquí, iré de visita, llegare mañana en la tarde.

—Claro será divertido —Darci—.

— ¿Y te veremos mama? —Mary—.

—Claro, me quedare una semana más después de las vacaciones.

—¡VIVAS! —Mary—.

—Bueno entonces a la cama, Varvatos pasara por ustedes a las

—Horario normal por favor —Darci—.

—Las 9 am —Aja—.

—Bueno… entonces vámonos niños .

En una cueva lejana, Dimitri caminaba en silencio confundiéndose con las sombras, listo para cualquier emergencia. Frente a él y a su alrededor estaban varios troles de Gato, todos convertidos en estatuas de piedra, pero él no lo había hecho. Se acercó en silencio al final del túnel y entro en este. Se escuchaban varias voces pero al momento de acercarse su armadura empezó a brillar de golpe

— ¿PERO QUE?

Dimitri se llevó la mano al pecho para quitársela, pero en ese momento una bala entro por la abertura de su casco.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había atardecido en medio del bosque se escuchaban gritos de pánico y pequeñas explosiones. Una pequeña esfera de color azul brillante flotaba tranquilamente en el cielo… disparándole rayos a Mary y Alf que corrían por su vida.

— ¡Vamos vamos! ¡A su edad Varvatos enfrentaba con 20 de estas solo para calentar antes del desayuno!

En ese momento Alf recibió un rayo en el trasero que hizo que brincara de dolor.

— ¡Sam ayúdanos!

Sam, la miro fijamente a los ojos con expresión neutral.

—No…

Mary tuvo un escalofrió y en ese momento recibió un tiro en el trasero.

— ¡Hay! ¡Toma!

Le disparo con una pequeña zegueta pero la esfera la esquivo y lanzo otro rayo a su pie haciendo que esta solo pudiera dar saltitos en un pie quejándose de dolor hasta que otro rayo le dio en el pie sano y la tiro, la esferita se puso frente a ella y…

— ¡Hay hay hay deja deja deja! —Mary—.

— ¡Voy a ayudarte! –Alf-.

— ¡Al ataque! —Tedy—.

Ambos tomando un palo atacaron la esfera y un segundo después los tres huían aterrados mientras recibían disparos en el trasero. Se encontraban frente a una tienda de campaña y ahí, sentada en un tronco con su apariencia de chica rubia, Sam con una sonrisa perversa manejaba la esfera con un control remoto, cuando una sombra apareció detrás de ella. Sam volteó con una sonrisa viendo a Varvatos que estaba con su verdadera forma, mientras escuchaba las risas de No Enrique, que estaba en la casa de campaña la cual gracias a sus materiales no dejaba entrar nada de la luz del sol.

—Varvatos cuestiona las lecciones que les estas dando a la joven princesa y a los agregados, está bien que hagas que los persiga pero a su edad pero deberías bajar la intensidad y no atacar solo a las posaderas.

— ¿Agregados? —Alf—.

—Es una lección muy importante —Sam—.

— ¿Cuál?

—No seguirme… —Auch— en la noche —Auch— cuando estoy —Auch— en una prueba.

Presiono 4 veces un botón y se escucharon otros 4 grititos a la vez, Varvatos miro a los niños

—Supongo… por cierto, Varvatos quiere ver que tan fuerte eres, ha visto lo que son capaces de hacer los cambiantes así que…

—En este momento no puedo —Sam—

— ¿Por qué?

—Los cambiantes solo podemos transformarnos cuando estamos en las sombras o en la noche, si el sol me da directamente cuando estoy en una forma no humana me quedare convertida en piedra, como cualquier trol.

— ¿Es por eso que el enano no sale? —Varvatos—

— ¿Enano? ¡Vamos entra y te mostrare que puede hacer este enano!

— ¡Sí!

Varvatos se volteó de repente activando una zegueta gigante en cada mano

—Olvídenlo, la princesa Aja me dijo que no destrozaran la tienda.

—Ha… gracias —No Enrique—.

—Espérate a la noche faltan dos horas —Sam—.

—Estas ganándotela Sam

—Muy bien, Varvatos esperara, pero quiere saber para qué es todo eso.

Señalo un morral grande y pesado que había traído junto a la casa de campaña.

—Son armas de practica Blinky y mi madre las hicieron para mí cuando era niña, anoche mi abuelo me pidió que se las mostrara a Alf y Tedy es tiempo de hacer prácticas con ellas para empezar a ver con cual se adaptan mejor.

—¡SI!

De repente los niños estaban frente a ella con corazones en los ojos.

— ¡Y tienen filo!

— ¡y pueden matar!

— ¡y podemos enfrentarte por ser mala con nosotros!

—No

Los 3 se callaron, pero Sam se levantó, tomo el saco y se los mostro, en este había espadas, lanzas, mazos y hachas, todos ellos de distintos diseños y tamaños pero menores que las de los adultos, ninguno con filo o punta, Mary también se acercó a ver.

— ¿Estas son armas de la tierra? —Varvatos—

—Sí, son las que usan los cazatroles, solo con metales diferentes.

—Varvatos no ve que tan especiales son estas armas

—Entonces demuéstrenle, ¿Qué dicen chicos?

— ¡SI!

Alf tomo una espada de doble filo, apuntando a Mary, esta sonrió sacando su Zegueta, no se preocupaban por que se lastimaran ya que la zegueta de Mary estaba calibrada para no dañar, solamente golpeaba, siendo un arma de practica mientras que la espada de Alf no tenía filo.

— ¡Bien sera una batalla a muerte! ¡Mátense! —Varvatos—

— ¡Si mátense! ¡Una muerte gloriosa!

Todos voltearon a ver a Tedy nerviosos, excepto Varvatos que lo levanto y se lo puso en el hombro

— ¡Así se habla!

—Te vence… auch… ¡ahyy hey para ahyy!

—Bueno… no te dije la primera regla... No enfrentes a alguien que ya está entrenado… —Sam—.

— ¿Ahora me lo dices?

—Agradece que no le dije a Mary la regla 3

En casa de Steve, este, Mary Wang, Darci y Toby estaban frente a una gran puerta de metal. Además de parecer mayor al igual que Darci, Mary estaba en silla de ruedas y junto a ella había dos personas. Ambos rondaban los 25 años, tenían el cabello largo y piel pálida, siendo la viva imagen de Mary, eran casi idénticos, tanto que de no ser por una pequeña diferencia en la altura y que se notaba la figura de una, no se diferenciarían para nada. Ambos traían también ropa idéntica, pantalones y chamarra de cuero negros, solo que la chica traía una espada en la espalda y el chico una insignia dorada en el pecho, ambos también miraban a la puerta. De repente esta brillo y se abrió, Aja salió y le dio un gran abrazo a Steve, para después saludar a todos los demás.

—Qué bueno verlos, ¿Hace cuánto que no nos reuníamos?

—Ha… —Darci—.

—5 meses terrestres —Mary—.

— ¡Es mucho! Pero el trabajo no me deja en paz, ahora que Varvatos se jubiló soy… bueno mejor hablemos luego, vamos a divertirnos. —Aja—

— ¡Claro que sí! —Mary—

— ¡POR BURRITOS! —Toby—

Todos se quedaron viendo a Toby… y después Aja sonrió

—Pasemos por unos de camino, estuve viendo en la red global de la tierra y sé a dónde ir —Aja—.

— ¡Vamos entonces!

Uno de los gemelos tomo la silla de ruedas de Mary y salieron a la calle.

—Bueno entonces madre, nos veremos esta noche

Era el gemelo varón el que hablaba, Mary asintió cuando Aja se acercó un poco enfadada.

— ¿Tu no vienes Will?

Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Steve.

—Bueno… —Steve—

—Will tiene prohibido volver a pedir tiempo libre en su trabajo, yo lo dije, lo siento pero tú entiendes que debe ser profesional —Mary—.

—Bueno si… ¿pero tu Will si vienes? —Aja—.

—Yo si señora .

La mujer se inclinó un poco haciendo que su hermano desviara la mirada enfadado, parecía que diría algo si no fuera por la mirada severa de su madre clavada en el.

—Bueno en ese caso, no hay más, Will tú al trabajo, Will tu a divertirte con nosotras —Aja—.

Darci y Toby no pudieron evitar reír por la frase, mientras que Steve si se carcajeo de forma abierta.

—Ya oíste chico vamos.

—Desde luego se…

—No era al otro Will… la… ha… ¿Cómo lo digo que se entienda? Ha… la que…

—Mejor déjalo tía Aja, ya lo notamos.

—Bueno… ¡Entonces vamos!

Todos aun riendo siguieron a Aja, excepto Mary y sus dos hijos

— ¿Siempre tiene que hacer eso verdad? —Mary—.

—Bueno madre —Will—.

—Tú fuiste la que la dejo escoger nuestros nombres —Will—.

—Si lo se William, Willemina… bueno, vámonos ya

El chico sonrió y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre se alejó a una motocicleta estacionada la cual tenía las letras ME en la carrocería, mientras que Will empujo la silla de ruedas de Mary hasta una gran camioneta también con el símbolo ME. La camioneta se abrió en un extremo y bajo una rampa que subió la silla de ruedas, cuando ya estaba en el asiento vio la expresión de miedo de todos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Mary—.

—No se

Su hija puso también una cara de terror mientras la puerta de la camioneta se cerraba dramáticamente, con seguro, fue ahí cuando Mary se dio cuenta de que Aja estaba al volante

— ¡Vamos! —aja—

— ¡Sí! ¡Ahora no seré la única en silla de ruedas! ¡Dale hasta el fondo!

— ¡No! —Steve, Darci, Toby, Will—

La camioneta arranco de golpe mientras el único gemelo que no había entrado los vio alejarse, entre nervioso por la forma en que esta arranco… como divertido. Había sido buena idea sugerirle a Aja que condujera esa vez, después se fue tranquilamente a su trabajo.

En el bosque, No Enrique se encontraba en una piedra pensativo mirando hacia una pequeña montaña de rocas que se veía sobre los árboles, Varvatos lo miraba extrañado.

—A Varvatos le gustaría saber que pasa al pequeño.

—Bueno… supongo que es normal que se ponga así, hace unos años esa montaña no existía, ahí fue donde mi tío Jim y Claire tuvieron su última pelea. Merlín dice ella uso algún tipo de magia para hacer surgir esa montaña e intento crear un segundo puente muerte enfrente con ella, no sé qué paso pero… los dos cayeron ahí… jamás los encontraron —Sam—

—Si… Varvatos los vio pelear varias veces… tuvieron una muerte gloriosa

—Si… bueno ten.

Sam le paso a Varvatos un hacha de combate que venía en el saco para que practicaran los niños solo que ahora estaba afilada y tenía piedras en los lados del filo, Varvatos la examino

—No es un arma que Varvatos considere sobresaliente

—Es un arma para entrenar, no quieres esperarte a que volvamos a la ciudad para probar una de verdad así que confórmate con esta, su peso y su largo es más o menos el de una real, también la afile.

—Bien…

— ¿Entonces ya vas a pelear con Sam, Varvatos?

— ¡Se me había olvidado!

Sam volteó a ver a los niños los cuales le sonrieron con una sonrisa malvada, frunció el ceño pensando si Varvatos alcanzaría a agarrarla antes de que les apretara el pescuezo… cuando de repente Varvatos volteó a ver al bosque.

— ¿Que es ese sonido?

— ¿Cuál? —Sam—.

—No escucho nada

—Princesa, dele a Varvatos su zegueta.

— ¿he?

—Vamos, rápido.

Mary se acercó y se la paso, Varvatos la tomo y rápidamente presiono algunas cosas en ella, luego se la devolvió a la niña, tomo el hacha y arranco las piedras que agregaban el peso extra, para pasársela a Alf, en otro momento Sam le habría reclamado darle un arma afilada al niño o preguntaría que le hizo a la zegueta pero Varvatos parecía muy nervioso. Sam tomo su mochila y saco su martillo invocándolo.

—Hey chico… ¿Qué pasa? —No Enrique—.

—No se… pe… ¡Corran! ¡Varvatos los detendrá!

Varios árboles fueron arrancados de cuajo y un grupo de Troles los ataco de frente, los mismos troles grandes, negros, con armaduras y espadas que años atrás habían peleado en la noche eterna. Cinco de ellos se lanzaron hacia Varvatos, corriendo en cuatro patas como si fueran toros pero antes de llegar a él saltaron con sus espadas en la mano… un segundo después, tres de ellos caían haciéndose pedazos al golpear el suelo mientras Varvatos aplastaba a otro con una mano y cortaba a otro con su zegueta, los niños se quedaron viéndolos boquiabiertos, cuando Sam los tomo del hombro para que reaccionaran y tomaba al pequeño Tedy en brazos

— ¡VAMOS!

No dudaron un segundo en seguirla, ya que Varvatos parecía no estar en problemas si no que sonreía y gritaba de alegría mientras apuñalaba enemigo tras enemigo sin descanso, hasta que lo perdieron de vista. No Enrique empezó a correr detrás de los niños apurándolos mientras Sam, varios metros más adelante, vigilaba que no hubiera enemigos esperándolos en el camino, desesperada viendo como los niños apenas podían seguirle el paso.

—No vamos a escapar, necesitamos escondernos en algún sitio —Sam—

— ¡Pero que está pasando que son esas cosas! —Alf—

—Se dónde hay un lugar en donde escondernos, en el risco

— ¡Tenemos que volver! —Mary—

— ¡Esas cosas nos van a matar! —Alf—

—Buaaaaa —Tedy—

— ¡Silencio!

Los 3 niños se quedaron quietos, blancos de miedo por el grito de Sam. Esta puso al pequeño Tedy en el suelo y al levantarse, el color de piel de la chica cambio a un tono verde, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, su apariencia mucho más fornida y aumento algunos centímetros de altura, pequeños cuernos salieron de su cabeza y colmillos se asomaron por sus labios. Escucharon un rugido y voltearon a tiempo para ver a un trol tras ellos. Sam giro y con enorme fuerza golpeo al trol en la cabeza con su martillo haciéndola pedazos, con este llego otro que lanzo un golpe a la chica, el cual freno con el mango del arma mientras lanzaba una patada a su pierna haciendo trastabillar al trol y girando rápidamente, golpeo a otro que se acercaba, en el pecho, haciendo que este callera al suelo, completando el giro aplasto la cabeza del trol que acababa de hacer tropezar y lo mato, pero apenas logró detener un golpe con la espada del trol que acababa de golpear en el pecho con su arma y lo hizo retroceder. Los niños la miraban boquiabiertos, ya que era la primera vez que la veían pelear transformada y aunque entre los 2 apenas lograban levantar su martillo unos centímetros ella lo movía fácilmente con una mano como si no pasara nada. mientras peleaba volteó a ver a No Enrique

— ¡Llévatelos ahora! ¡Los buscare cuando acabe!

—Derecha

Sam asintió con la cabeza y No Enrique jalo a Tedy de la mano ya que era el más pequeño de todos.

— ¡Vamos vamos!

Sam vio a los niños irse y de repente un trol pasó a su lado hacia ellos. Rápidamente lanzó su martillo y lo golpeó en la espalda. Vio como otros dos trataban de pasarla, era lo que había temido esas creaturas iban tras los niños y solo eso les importaba ni siquiera sus compañeros caídos los hacían inmutarse por lo que desesperada empezó a perseguirlos. Cada vez salían más del bosque, unos pocos la atacaban otros solo corrían intentando pasarla y ella detenía todos los que podía pero consciente de que tarde o temprano algunos rebasarían ese punto si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

Los niños llegaron a una pared de piedra, Mary volteó a ver a no Enrique molesta.

— ¡No hay salida!

—Claro que la hay dejadme ver ver

El pequeño cambiante empezó a revisar la piedra y después a mover varias rocas pequeñas

—Creó que era así... No era así…

—Casi nos alcanzan —Alf—

—No sean gallinas... ¡Ya recordé! Bueno chicos cuando esto se abra corren, verán un pasillo con 2 entradas, tomen la de la derecha y sigan adelante

— ¿No me días que tú también te quedarse atrás a pelear?

— ¡Claro que no! No sirvo para eso... Pero si cerrare esta entrada antes de seguirlos y no sé cuánto tom…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más se escucharon rugidos, un árbol fue arrancado de cuajo cuando un enorme trol salió corriendo en 4 patas hacia la cueva, al verlo los niños se prepararon para irse, voltearon… y Tedy ya iba a más de 10 metros de donde estaban

— ¡Hey vue… no no no no vuelvas!

Dijo rápidamente Alf al ver que su hermanito se daba media vuelta. este abrió los ojos aterrado y salió corriendo rápidamente, los niños ni siquiera se molestaron en voltear y solo corrieron sabiendo lo que el niño había visto. Tedy corrió por un túnel de roca hasta llegar a una amplia cámara donde habían 2 túneles, pero el aun no distinguía fácilmente la derecha de la izquierda y tomo la izquierda. Los demás niños al verlo fueron tras el sin preocuparse siquiera que túnel tomar, mientras tanto No Enrique no supo siquiera que presiono pero una roca se elevó del suelo bloqueando la entrada. Salió corriendo y alcanzo a ver, a ultimo segundo, la silueta de Mary desaparecer por el túnel de la izquierda

—¡QUE NUNCA ME HACEN CASO!

Salió corriendo tras ellos…

En la ciudad, uno de los edificios nuevos era un edificio de tres pisos al lado de la comisaría de policía, con las siglas ME enfrente. En el lugar había dos camionetas con ese mismo logo y varias motocicletas. Dentro del edificio, varios agentes platicaban, revisaban armas o incluso uno dormía recostado en el sillón, cuando un hombre entro. Era de alrededor de 40 años, con barba de candado color negra, grande y musculoso, traía un traje de color negro con una insignia con las siglas ME doradas.

—Bueno señores, basta de juegos, equipo 1 van a…

En ese momento, un portal negro se abrió justo frente a la puerta de cristal, todos voltearon a verlo y de este, 3 enormes trole salieron del portal embistiendo como toros las puertas, la secretaria grito cuando los troles entraron, pero estos de inmediato fueron recibidos a tiros, quedando petrificados al instante, todos los agentes traían pistolas brillantes de color negro con azul, que habían lanzado rayos de ese color.

—¡Muy bien todos a sus puestos, protejan la ciudad! ¡Will protege al jefe!

Will asintió y salió, unos segundos después se dirigía en una motocicleta a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad, el hombre lo vio irse y después volteó hacia la secretaria que colgaba el teléfono.

—¿Bien?

—Ya han llamado a todos los demás agentes, la policía también esta avisada, pondremos toque de queda.

—Comuníqueme con mercado trol

La chica asintió y marco rápidamente un número, mientras los agentes se iban en diferentes direcciones, la chica puso altavoz

—Señor Galadrigal que…

—¡Aquí no sabemos que pasa! ¡Arrrg cuidado!

Se escuchó una explosión y un gran rugido, todo quedo en silencio… y un segundo después se escuchó que alguien tomaba el teléfono

—¿Aún hay alguien ahí?

—¿Señora Lake?

—¿Es usted Bruce? ¿Cómo están las cosas arriba?

—Fuimos atacados… ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé, estoy encerrada en la biblioteca con Blinky, afuera hay toda una batalla.

—¿Los cazatroles?

—No están Toby, Dimitri y Willemina… los demás… todos están peleando afuera, tan pronto tenga información le llamare, si lo desea.

—Gracias señora Lake, solo ¿Podría decirme dónde están?

—Nadie sabe nada de Dimitri, pero Toby y Willemina están con Steve y su esposa.

—Eso me alivia, señora Lake, gracias, si se algo más le avisare, le pido que hagan lo mismo, tan pronto pueda enviare ayuda.

—Gracias, aquí haremos lo mismo.

Bárbara colgó el teléfono cuando un trol hizo pedazos la puerta, pero inmediatamente fue jalado hacia atrás. Bárbara y Blinky se asomaron para ver a un trol gigantesco, de más de 5 metros y con una armadura de su tamaño, coger al trol y simplemente torcer su cabeza para dejarlo caer echo piedra, después de eso tomo a otro y lo arrojo hacia otros dos troles que apenas salían de un portal negro.

—Gracias Goliat

—Fue un placer doctora

—¡BÁRBARA!

Strickler aterrizo junto a él, Bárbara fue corriendo hacia el preocupada pero no parecía estar herido aun así este se veía muy nervioso.

—Necesitamos que vengas a la enfermería

—Si… pero como… ya lo intente y…

Bárbara vio nerviosa la batalla. El lugar estaba lleno de estatuas de rocas de troles muertos, se escuchaban gritos y armas volaban por todos lados, era un verdadero campo de batalla y si no estaba ayudando a los heridos era porque no había logrado llegar a ninguno ni siquiera volando. Volteó a ver a Blinky que negó con la cabeza, no sabía cómo podía ayudarla, cuando escucharon una voz detrás

—¿Poder ayudar? —Arrrg—

Volteó, Arrrg y un hombre con armadura blanca se acercaban. El hombre traía una espada de un filo, grande y curvada, su armada era totalmente blanca y solamente mostraba el cabello rubio bajando por debajo del casco y ojos azules.

—Necesitan a Bárbara en la enfermería, ¿Pueden abrirnos paso?

El hombre asintió sin decir nada, Arrrg sonrió y se inclinó hacia Bárbara, esta se subió a su espalda, dando un rugido, Arrrg se lanzó hacia la batalla, embistiendo y destrozando todo lo que se ponía en su camino. El otro cazatroles humano cubría todos los ataques que se dirigían a bárbara y Arrrg, detrás Blinky corría lo más rápido que que podía y arriba Strickler los cubría. Finalmente llegaron a una cueva excavada en la roca, donde dos enormes trol de la especie de Arrrg, los antiguos guardaespaldas de la reina Usurna, vigilaban. Tan pronto bajaron, el cazatroles blanco se dio media vuelta y volvió a la batalla sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Gracias grandote, pero creo que haya te necesitan

—Fue un placer

Arrrg sonrió y después, volteando, lanzo un rugido y volvió al combate, mientras Bárbara entraba, apenas diciéndole adiós a Strickler con la mano, Blinky fue tras ella pero al entrar se quedó pálido

—No…

—Esto está mal ¿Verdad?

Un cambiante estaba en una cama de enfermo, tenía una armadura roja, su piel era azul oscuro como la de Bárbara y Jim y de lado a lado, su estómago estaba atravesado por una lanza. Bárbara se acercó a él y aunque estaba pálida, su rostro no mostro el menor temor y su pulso no tembló. A su alrededor cinco troles de distintas razas atendían a otros heridos. Bárbara se acercó al cambiante herido, revisándolo rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nada que podía hacer por él, su expresión debió ser muy clara pues el cambiante solo sonrió recostándose.

—Bueno… me lo imaginaba Doc.… no se preocupe…

—Lo siento…

—Le dije que tranquila… Hey… al menos no tendrán que buscar… mis pedazos… por todo…

El trol se convirtió en piedra frente a ella, su armadura brillo y un amuleto de color rojo apareció sobre su pecho, Blinky suspiro entristecido

—Otro cazatroles… —Strickler—

—Si…

De repente Bárbara recobro toda su energía

—Bien vamos al siguiente.

—Ha… señora Lake.

—Dije al siguiente señor Blinky si no puede seguirme el paso, por favor salga.

Blinky noto como una lagrima bajaba por la mejilla de Bárbara pero está a pesar de eso actuaba con seguridad y energía. Suspiro y asintió siguiéndola, había notado ya muchas veces esos años la fuerza que su personalidad amable y calmaba ocultaban pero aun así siempre la sorprendían.

En la ciudad, en una disco, Darci, Mary y Tobi miraban riendo la pista de baile. Hacía rato que Will había sido sacada a bailar por un hombre mientras que Aja bailaba con Steve poco más adelante. Entre la gente, aunque Steve se veía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era, Aja lo parecía mucho más, de echo si no fuera por las curvas de su cuerpo, parecería aun una adolescente. al ver como Steve luchaba por mantener el ritmo, Mary, Toby y Darci reían al verlo, contentas, si algo adoraban de las visitas de Aja es que la chica tenía un gran talento para hacerlas sentir adolescentes otra vez. Toby se levantó y simplemente se inclinó frente a Darcy, tomando su mano

—Me Permite esta pieza preciosa

—Jajajajaja Toby

Darci tomo la mano de Toby y ambos se alejaron de ahí, Mary por un momento pensó: Anden, diviértanse… cuando Aja se sentó junto a ella, Mary se sorprendió ya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se acercaba.

—¿Y bien ya te cansaste?

—Yo no, el

Mary volteó disimulada para ver como Steve, pareciendo apenas poder mantenerse en pie, se sujetaba a la barra jadeando un poco pero cuando noto que lo veían se irguió y fingió estar pidiendo bebidas. Ambas rieron sin preocuparse mucho, sus salidas a bailar siempre acababan de la misma manera más o menos. De repente Mary sintió que algo temblaba en su bolso y saco su celular.

—Es el trabajo…

—¿No tenías el día libre?

Mary asintió y se llevó el teléfono al oído, pero apenas podía escuchar lo que le decía su jefe

—Si si… que Will… que si ella está aquí… ¿El otro Will? No entiendo na…

En ese momento, se empezaron a escuchar gritos. Una parte de la pared del local se vino abajo. La mayoría de la gente salió huyendo despavorida por la salida trasera o intentaban esconderse cuando vieron a los enormes trol entrando en el lugar, Darci corrió hacia Mary intentando mover su silla de ruedas, al intentar moverse su teléfono cayo al suelo rompiéndose, un trol llego frente a ellas.

—Huy… —Mary—.

—Pobres de ustedes —Darci—.

—Por la gloria de Merlín la luz del sol está bajo mi mando

Toby con su armadura dorada se puso tranquilamente frente a las chicas, junto a él se colocó Will, la chica traía una armadura color azul claro y una espada corta, recta y delgada de dos filos, el trol se acercó… y frente a el aterrizo Aja, con su forma alienígena y una zegueta en cada mano, sonrió con una sonrisa aterradoramente parecida a la de Varvatos, los troles retrocedieron un par de pasos y detrás de ellos, se escuchó una voz alegre

—Nada de irse chicos, apenas llegaron

Will estaba detrás de ellos, bajándose de su moto, en su espalda traía una espada igual a la de su hermana y en las manos un rifle como los que habían utilizado los demás agentes. Aja se inclinó un poco saludando a Will.

—Me alegra que vinieras Will, casi te pierdes la diversión.

Bruce se encontraba en un centro de mando. A pesar de la apariencia sencilla del cuartel del ME, la habitación en la que se encontraba era totalmente moderna. A su alrededor había varios operadores hablando y tecleando rápidamente en varios computadores mientras frente a él, había una gran pantalla que mostraba un mapa de la ciudad, con varios puntos rojos. su teléfono sonó y lo contesto pues ese tono era de Steve, el jefe del ME.

—Señor

—Bruce... Que… ¿qué está pasando? Acá estamos…

—¿Están en problemas señor?

—Bueno…

En el club, Steve se agacho, sobre el paso volando una cabeza de trol que se hizo pedazos al golpearse con la pared del club. Volteó a ver como los gemelos, Toby y Aja podían con varios troles con gran facilidad, este trago saliva.

—ha… solo… tengo un poco de miedito… pero… esta… estamos bien…

—Bien señor entonces llámeme si surge algo

—¡Espera espera no me cuelgues! Dime que está pasando

Escucho un suspiro cansado del hombre, pero sabía que no le colgaría, después de todo él era quien firmaba sus cheques.

—Un gran número de troles aparecieron en la ciudad pero en sitios muy… espere… ¿Quiénes están con usted?

—Toby… Mi esposa… Will…

—¿Conoce a alguien más que pueda hacer frente a una invasión?

—Bueno los demás cazatroles…

—¿Alguien más?

—Ha… este… ¡SI! El… el guardaespaldas de mi esposa… ha… pero él esta…

—¿En el bosque?

—¡SI! ¿Cómo rayos lo supiste…?

—Señor… ¿Qué hay en el puente de la ciudad?

Bruce miraba la pantalla, comprendiendo rápidamente algo. Él sabía dónde estaba el nuevo mercado trol, en ese punto había muchas marcas rojas, otro gran número estaba en el bosque, el tercero en el club, pero había un grupo aún más grande.

—No sé no se… este… —Steve—

—¡A VER DAME ESO!

Alguien le arrebato el teléfono

—Soy Mary

—Señora Wang, ¿Qué había en el puente de la ciudad?

—En el puente pues… ahí fue donde hace años fue el final de la batalla de la noche eterna, de ahí surgió el fuego que tapo el sol y también la vieja piedra corazón estaba debajo ¿Por qué?

—Por qué los atacantes están divididos en 4, tres puntos están enfrentando a los que son capaces de detener una invasión a gran escala y el cuarto se dirige a ese lugar.

—Ya… ya veo

—¿Ha en serio? ¿Entonces quieres que vayamos?

Bruce y Mary se hicieron para atrás al escuchar la voz de Aja en su comunicación

—¡Estas interviniendo mi teléfono! —Mary—

—Es el de mi marido, no el tuyo y si, desde que nos comprometimos así que ¿Creen que sea importante ir?

—Si pero no creo que puedan los enemigos son…

—Por qué traje a 100 guerreros conmigo como guardia personal, solo esperan una orden —Aja—

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Wang—

—¿Bromeas? Esta batalla es divertí…

—Él dice que son 4 grupos, uno por nosotros, otro en mercado trol, ¿Quién más crees que puede ser su objetivo?

—Ya lo dijeron, es Varva… ¡LOS NIÑOS!

Aja volteó a ver a Mary y por primera vez se veía terror en su mirada, rápidamente llevo la mano a su oído, presiono un par de veces y empezó a hablar

—Comandante, despliegue todas las unidades, acabemos esto de inmediato… y mande a gente al bosque

Aún no había acabado de hablar cuando algo en el cielo empezó a brillar y aparentemente de la nada apareció una nave, que sin más empezó a disparar a todos los troles que estaban peleando aun mientras varios soldados aparecían junto a los cazatroles.

Sam estaba agotada, sus piernas temblaban y le costaba trabajo respirar mientras corría lo más rápido que podía. Ya no tenía idea de cuantos troles había derribado solo sabía que no podía más, estaba agotada y solamente le quedaba encontrar refugio. Para su suerte tan pronto empezó a huir los troles comenzaron a ignorarla. No comprendía que pasaba, esos troles eran extraños, tontos y a pesar de su tamaño muy lentos, excepto unos que iban a 4 patas y solo embestían que eran mucho más rápido pero no parecía que fueran seres racionales. Finalmente llego a la pared de roca en ese lugar los troles estaban todos en fila y 3 de ellos embestían la roca sin parar, hasta que finalmente empezaron a resquebrajarla, un pedazo de roca alto cayo aplastando a un trol pero los otros siguieron golpeando. Sam vio como el agujero que el pedazo de roca dejo revelaba lo que parecía la entrada de un túnel, pero tan pequeño como para que los troles no pudieran entrar. Se sentó, respiro un poco, hizo desaparecer su martillo, lo guardo y se acercó lo más que pudo al túnel para, con un súbito esfuerzo, salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la pared de roca. Esquivo nos pocos golpes y salto con todas sus fuerzas, logrando sujetarse de la roca, entro por el agujero y como se imaginaba había un túnel frente a ella, sin duda era a donde No Enrique había llevado a los niños pues vio en el suelo varias huellas pequeñas, así que empezó a avanzar por el túnel y al ver la bifurcación finalmente comprendió lo que No Enrique quiso decirle y sin dudarlo tomo el túnel de la derecha, mientras escuchaba como las rocas cedían y los troles entraban al túnel. Solo esperaba encontrar a los niños y quizás podría derribar alguno de los túneles para evitar que los atraparan pero no se atrevía a hacerlo hasta tenerlos con ella.

Siguió corriendo pero a cada tantos metros empezaba a trastabillar, estaba totalmente agotada ya que llevaba más de 3 horas desde que se había detenido a enfrentar a los troles. Escucho rugidos detrás de ella y apretó el paso. Vio que adelante algo brillaba al otro lado del túnel, al parecer había una cámara muy grande, con algo que brillaba suficiente como para iluminarla por completo. Sonrió, si los niños estaban ahí podría llegar a ellos y provocar un derrumbe o algo para detener a los troles, finalmente…

—Niños es… no…

Frente a ella solamente había una cámara de roca, sin nadie dentro. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en lo que brillaba, era un enorme pedazo de roca que lanzaba destellos de color rojo, si no fuera porque el resplandor era un poco diferente, ella habría jurado que era una piedra corazón pero no podía ser, la cámara no era una bóveda de roca como ella había pensado si no que estaba descubierta y Sam vio que parte de la iluminación de ese lugar era la luz de la luna. Las paredes eran tan escarpadas que se dio cuenta que no podría escalarlas, entonces recordó a los niños y dio media vuelta para volver a buscarlos cuando vio que los troles ya estaban en el túnel e iban hacia ella. No pudo más que correr hacia la enorme roca roja y empezó a escalarla, como podía, luchando por ponerse fuera de su alcance, sabiendo que si se caía seria el fin, no tenía ya fuerzas para seguir peleando.

—¡Esperen esperen!

Mary, Alf y Tedy corrían tan rápido como podían por el túnel cuando escucharon los gritos de No Enrique, Tedy se detuvo de golpe y Alf y Mary estuvieron a punto de golpearlo al frenar, voltearon a ver al pequeño cambiante que iba hacia ellos en 4 patas tan rápido como podía, este freno al verlos, jadeando

—¿Pero que rayos hacen? ¡Les dije que por la derecha!

—¡Él fue!

Mary y Alf señalaron a Tedy que los miro sin entender

—¿Esa no era la derecha? —Teddy—

—Bueno no importa ya, vamos sigamos —No Enrique—

—¿No deberíamos volver e irnos por la derecha? —Mary—

—No creo que podamos, ya deben estar dentro, vamos adelante.

Los niños asintieron y fueron tras él, hasta que al igual que Sam, llegaron a una cueva, solo que esta era más pequeña, del tamaño de una casa y no tenía ningún acceso al exterior. No Enrique busco en una pared y después de presionar algo, el lugar se ilumino por completo. Los niños por un segundo vieron focos eléctricos en las paredes pero de inmediato se olvidaron de esto al ver lo que había en el centro de la cueva.

En lo que parecía ser un ataúd de cristal se encontraba una joven con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar durmiendo. Los niños se acercaron mientras No Enrique sacaba una libreta de detrás de una roca.

—Sé que debe de haber una manera de cerrar estos túneles…

—No Enrique… ¿Quién es ella?

—Descuiden… no es nadie… a ver…

En Arcadia, la batalla se había movido de lugar. Los pobladores solo veían desde lejos varios resplandores, pero la policía había puesto cercos en las calles para evitar que los curiosos se acercaran, ya que algo como lo que pasaba en el puente provocaría pánico incluso en esa ciudad. Por todo el lugar, más de 300 troles peleaban contra varios soldados que parecían estar ecos de energía de color azul, además de Toby y los gemelos y alrededor de 30 miembros del ME, pero aun así no podían llegar al puente donde 30 troles, en formación, escoltaban a alguien hacia el centro del puente. No se distinguía siquiera si era humano o trol, traía una máscara blanca sin ningún tipo de adorno, una capa con capucha y guantes, se acercó tranquilamente al centro del puente, cuando de repente el suelo brillo de color blanco, pero apenas un segundo antes de desaparecer…

No Enrique seguía viendo la libreta, mientras los niños se acercaron al ataúd para ver a la mujer, cuando de repente esta abrió los ojos, Mary pego un grito cuando esta se incorporó de golpe… y al hacerlo se golpeó con la tapa del ataúd volviendo a caer.

—¡No Enrique!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se está muriendo

—¿He?

La mujer palmeaba hacia arriba encontrando sus manos el techo del ataúd y llevaba una mano a su garganta, No Enrique se puso gris y después corrió hacia ella

—¡Ya voy ya voy ya voy! ¡Tenemos que romper eso!

—Bueno

Mary le disparo con la zegueta, el impacto golpeo parte del ataúd y lo atravesó de lado a lado, no tocando a la mujer depuro milagro, los niños escucharon como cogía aire desesperada gracias al agujero mientras No Enrique finalmente lograba abrir la tapa del ataúd. La mujer rápidamente se sentó, volteó a ver a No Enrique, los 2 se quedaron viendo un segundo y luego la mujer lo jalo hacia ella y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—¡Hermanito!

—No puedo creer que te despertaras

—Si pero… espera me desperté… ¡Me desperté! Esto está mal…

La mujer soltó a No Enrique y se sujetó de la piedra para levantarse, al hacerlo sus articulaciones fueron quejándose, No Enrique señalo una mochila llena de tierra

—Creo que eso te servirá

La mujer se inclinó y abrió la mochila, en esta había una ropa, volteó a ver su propia ropa, la tela estaba agujerada y podrida, sonrió contenta y después volteó a ver a los niños

—Ha… chicos podrían voltearse

Tedy solamente miraba algunos insectos por las piedras, pero Alf miraba a la mujer embobado, Mary lo jalo y lo empujó hacia la entrada de la cueva

—¡Voltéate!

—¡Hey!

—¡Ahora!

La mujer rio y volteó a verla con una sonrisa amable

—Gracias

—De nada… ¿Quién es usted?

La mujer no respondió si no que saco la ropa de la mochila. Mary la miraba extraña, había algo en esa chica que se le hacía familiar pero no sabía que era, aunque estaba segura que jamás la había visto antes. Su cabello era totalmente blanco y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, su piel era blanca aunque un poco pálida, se notaba que hacía años que no recibía la luz del sol y que hizo que Mary se preguntara cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, su cuerpo era duro y nervudo, mostrando una tremenda fuerza física aunque sin que apenas tuviera músculos visibles, pero lo que más la extraño fueron las marcas en su cuerpo, ya que las manos de la mujer eran negras hasta los codos, además de eso había varias líneas negras que recorrían sus brazos y cuando al chica se quitó la camisa para ponerse una sudadera que estaba en la mochila, vio que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esas líneas negras, como si se tratara de venas de color negro, las líneas subían por su rostro y los ojos de la mujer eran totalmente negros. Finalmente termino de vestirse, con una camisa de color rosa con un logo de color rosa un poco más oscuro en forma de cráneo que Mary no reconoció, legins y una falda, la mujer comenzó a realizar estiramientos y varios crujidos se escucharon cuando lo hizo.

—¡Haaa que maravilla!, ahora, ¿Me puedes decir que sucede?

—Bueno…

—¡Haaaaa!

Alf entro en la cámara y se escondió detrás de la roca en que la mujer estaba acostada, por un segundo no comprendieron que pasaron hasta que en 4 patas un trol enorme entro en el sitio, Mary tomo al pequeño Tedy y lo jalo hacia una esquina mientras No Enrique se ponía detrás de la mujer que veía al trol sin el menor temor, lentamente esta solo llevaba su mano hacia la roca despacio, como si no quisiera alertar al trol, que rugió de repente. Al momento del rugido la mujer dijo algo tomando un amuleto, al instante una armadura apareció en su cuerpo de color morado, un bastón apareció en su mano, echo de una arma de color morado y con una cuchilla en un extremo, de dos filos. La joven sonrió cuando el trol rugió en su cara y poniendo su mano hacia el pecho de este, un rayo salió de su mano atravesando al trol, este se convirtió en piedra al instante.

—Bueno, ¿Seguimos? Tenemos que encontrarlo rápido —Mujer—

—¿A quién? —Mary—

Otro trol entro por la cueva y la mujer volteó a verlo, esta vez Mary vio claramente como varios rayos de color morado salían de su mano e impactaban al trol directamente petrificándolo

—Solo síganme

Sam estaba sentada en una saliente de la roca mientras debajo, los troles intentaban alcanzarla, pero no podían subir al ser demasiado pesados, haciendo que la chica, a 3 metros de altura, estuviera relativamente segura… o eso pensaba ya que de repente al roca empezó a brillar con fuerza. Sam al ver eso tuvo un mal presentimiento y salto para de inmediato ponerse a cubierto tras una roca, escuchando una fuerte explosión, vio como varios trozos de roca se clavaban en la pared y al asomarse, estuvo cerca de desmayarse al ver varios trozos afilados de roca profundamente clavados en la que había utilizado como escudo. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que todos los troles habrían muertos por la explosión pero no fue así, varios seguían de pie, pero miraban a alguien frente a ellos, Sam volteó a verlos y se quedó boquiabierta.

Donde hacía unos momentos había estado la roca roja, ahora se encontraba un trol de pie solo que uno diferente a todos los que Sam había visto en su vida excepto quizás por su abuela, era muy alto y tenía una poderosa musculatura, pareciendo a simple vista mucho más fuerte que un ser humano común y corriente pero menos que un trol, su piel era de color azul y tenía cuernos cortos en su cabeza, en una mano tenía 4 dedos y en otra cinco, estaba vestido con una armadura roja y traía en su mano una gran espada del mismo color, estaba en una posición rara, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y tapando con una de sus manos su rostro mirando hacia el cielo. Por un momento Sam pensó que estaría muerto pero lanzo un grito y miro hacia su alrededor jadeando. Sin entender que sucedía, Sam vio que sus piernas, hasta las rodillas estaban sujetas por rocas al suelo. Los troles lo miraron un segundo y después atacaron, el trol los miro acercarse y justo antes de que estos llegaran, lanzo algo hacia los primeros 3 troles, que los mato y regreso a sus manos, después empezó a jalar sus piernas rápidamente intentando liberarse pero no podía, otros 2 troles se lanzaron hacia él, en un segundo también habían sido muertos por el misterioso trol, que sin poder moverse los había cortado a ambos antes de que llegaran a tocarlo utilizando su espada. Sam estaba sorprendida de esa habilidad con la espada, pero eso no duraría mucho, de repente dando un grito que a Sam se le hizo muy humano, demasiado, el trol hizo pedazos las rocas que lo aprisionaban, volteó a ver a los troles y se lanzó hacia ellos, aplastando a uno no con su espada si no con su mano desnuda, rápidamente empezó a hacer pedazos a todos los que se ponían enfrente. Sam no lograba comprender como peleaba ese trol, los troles puros normalmente eran muy grandes, muy fuertes y lentos, los cambiantes eran mucho más débiles pero más rápidos, pero ese trol era mucho más rápido y ágil que cualquier cambiante que había visto y tenía más fuerza aun que un trol. De repente recordó que ya había escuchado de alguien así… la pelea ya había terminado cuando llego a esa conclusión, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, de repente una mano se puso frente a ella para ayudarla a levantarle, el trol le sonreía de manera amable.

—¿Te encuentras bien chica?

—¿Ti… tío Jim?

El hombre la miro extrañado, cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo raro que sonaba eso y decidió cambiar rápidamente lo que había dicho

—Jim… Jim Lake ¿El cazatroles Jim Lake?

—Si

—Es… es increíble… tu…

Jim volteó de repente olfateando el aire y después, sin decir nada, salió corriendo por el túnel, Sam se levantó y salió corriendo tras el.

—¡ESPERA QUE HACES!

Lo siguió, se dio cuenta de que si pudo hacerlo fue porque ella esperaba ya que alcanzaba a verlo aun mientras corría. Llegaron por fin a la gran cámara donde se separaban los dos túneles, ahí Jim se detuvo de repente, Sam lo alcanzo e iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando se quedó boquiabierta. La cámara ahora estaba llena de pedazos de troles vueltos roca, no quedaba ninguno y no alcanzaba a ver cuántos eran, en medio del lugar había una mujer que Sam no conocía vestida con una armadura morada y junto a ella estaban los 3 niños y No Enrique. Los niños miraban a la mujer boquiabiertos mientras que No Enrique solo sonreía.

—Tu…

Sam se sorprendió al escuchar la ira en la voz Jim, que preparo su espada para pelear, la mujer volteó a verlo y su armadura desapareció entrando en un amuleto, mostrando a una mujer que sería muy intimidante si no fuera por una amable y tranquila sonrisa, de repente Jim se lanzó hacia ella furioso y justo antes de que llegara a ella… él se detuvo mirándola, temblando… su espada no se movió más si no que el la dejo bajar, la mujer lo miraba sonriendo.

—Hola Jim, tiempo sin verte

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Francamente no lo sé, mejor sería que preguntara cuando salgas

—¡Claire tu… TU!

—Quieto ahora, Jim, no es el momento para eso, tienes que ir ahora mismo para Arcadia

—¡ESPERA! ¿ELLA ES CLAIRE NÚÑEZ!? NO LE CREAS ELLA ES UNA TRAIDORA ELLA… —Sam—

—Ella está hablando, silencio por favor

La chica chasqueo los dedos y de repente Sam noto que no decía nada, por más que movía la boca, después volteó a ver a Jim

—¿Pero qué esperas? Anda ve…

Movió su bastón y un portal de color negro apareció tras ella, Jim la miro aun con su espada apuntándole, la levanto hacia ella para golpearla… pero el golpe se detuvo a centímetros de su garganta. Claire no movió un solo musculo, Jim de reojo vio a 3 niños, una claramente no era humana lo sabía por qué sus ojos brillaban de color azul, parecían asustados al ver a Claire.

—Niños… entren al portal, tu chica, también —Jim—

Los niños asustados por lo que pasaba obedecieron, Sam entro también y desapareció, Jim miraba a Claire que aún le sonreía

—Esto no ha terminado

—Por supuesto que no, después de todo no recuerdas que sucedió, ¿Verdad?

—¡Sé que me traicionaste!

—Sí, lo hice… pero solo eso recuerdas…

Claire dio unos pasos hacia Jim poniendo su mano en el filo de la espada, empujo sin nada de fuerza pero logrando bajarla lentamente, Jim de repente comprendió que el mismo era el que la bajaba al sentir la presión de los dedos de Claire, solo para evitar que esta se cortara con el filo, quedaron frente a frente, Claire tenía una sonrisa inmensa, reflejando una alegría tan grande que no podía ser fingida.

—No te imaginas… el gusto que me da verte…

Su mano fue hacia el rostro de este, pero de repente Jim retrocedido golpe.

—No lo dejare tan fácil la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Jim entro al portal y este se cerró, Claire volteó para darse cuenta de que No Enrique la estaba viendo y de repente, el inmenso dolor que había aparecido en su rostro por las palabras de Jim desapareció y apareció una sonrisa.

—Eres una actriz de mierda, no engañas a nadie, ahora deja de intentarlo hermanita.

Claire se sentó en el suelo y No Enrique se puso a su lado dándole palmaditas mientras lloraba, sabía que era inútil tratar de consolarla sobre todo porque tenía que ponerla al corriente de muchas cosas que solo harían que ese dolor se incrementara…

Jim se sentía un idiota mientras corría hacia el portal, ya que algo le decía que Claire, a pesar de todo, no le mentía cuando le decía que debía estar en otro lugar. La conocía bien o al menos eso había creído hacía tiempo, como para saber cuándo mentía, pero además si decía la verdad, entonces los niños habían ido directo a un peligro y él se había quedado detrás hablando con Claire. Aun así apenas un segundo antes de irse, volteó fugazmente y muy a su pesar, sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de la mujer.

Salió del túnel y de inmediato un trol se lanzó hacia él, lo mato en apenas un segundo para ver como los niños estaban juntos al lado de la chica que se defendía usando un martillo, pero no estaban solos, a su alrededor habían varios humanos peleando con los troles, humanos y Jim se quedó boquiabierto al ver combatir de lejos a varios extraterrestres de color azul, los recordaba, después de repente, en otro lugar varios troles salieron volando cuando algo muy grande impacto en el suelo y alcanzo a ver a alguien con una armadura dorada, que volteó a verlo, era un hombre que no conocía pero que se le hacía… familiar… el hombre se quedó estático al verlo y de repente cayo de rodillas, junto a él una chica con armadura intento hacerlo reaccionar, mientras eran rodeados poco a poco de repente un extraño recuerdo se formó en su mente.

—"Algo quedo en el lugar donde Angor Rot murió, algo importante"

Jim tomo su espada y sin más embistió de frente al grupo de troles, no se detenía por nada solamente corría y cortaba todo lo que estaba a su paso. Lanzo sus bumerangs hacia adelante que fueron cortando todo lo que había a su paso y le permitieron hacer un hueco entre los enemigos, quería terminar rápido esa pelea, quería saber lo que estaba pasando, pero recordaba algo, tenía que llegar al centro del puente.

Toby jadeaba en el suelo, con fuerza, sintiendo que el faltaba el aliento y todo le daba vueltas mientras buscando su martillo desesperado, imaginándose que lo que había visto era una ilusión, no podía ser… en ese momento un trol lo levanto con cuidado, era Arrrg.

—¿Copiloto… que pasa? —Arrrg—

—Ha… yo… yo puedo… —Toby—

Willemina se acercó a el rápidamente, la chica estaba jadeando y sucia pero se movía con energía.

—¿Arrrg que pasa?

—Algo le pasa al copiloto

—¿Se encuentra bien señor?

—Yo… ha…

Toby llevo la mano a su pecho jadeando haciendo que los 2 se asustaran.

—Tienes que llevarlo rápido a un hospital Arrrg, aquí estaremos bien

—Muy bien…

—¡ESPEREN!

Voltearon sorprendiéndose, Sam y los 3 niños iban hacia ellos

—¿Cómo llegaron? —Arrrg—

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Me alegra que estén bien chicos pero tienen que llevarse a Toby de aquí ahora! Sam acompáñalos —Will—

—Si

—Suban

Arrrg se inclinó un poco y los niños subieron en él, después salió corriendo a gran velocidad llevando a Toby en uno de sus brazos, Will vio como Arrrg se abría paso a embestidas entre los enemigos y no aparto la vista hasta que estuvieron fuera de peligro, después siguió peleando.

Jim se abrió paso matando a toda creatura que se ponía frente a él sin detenerse ni un momento, pero notando algo muy extraño en esos trol. El había enfrentado antes al ejercito de Gunmar y los recordaba, eran fuertes aunque lentos, pero esos troles se movían de manera muy mecánica y eran aún más lentos que los troles de Gunmar, eso lo ayudaba, dejo de molestarse en matarlos y simplemente salto y empezó a correr encima de estos solo concentrándose en detener alguna mano que intentara agarrar su pie hasta que llego al punto donde años antes habían derrotado a Morgana. Ahí un hombre encapuchado había abierto un agujero en el concreto, pero no podía meter la mano, algo brillaba sobre el agujero y se lo impedía, de repente se detuvo cuando Jim llego, aunque aún estaba a varios metros de este, el hombre suspiro levantándose.

—Bueno, no fue un mal intento.

—Sera mejor que te quedes quieto

Jim apunto su espada a él, sin preocuparse de estar rodeado de enemigos como si no importaran. El hombre se levantó mirando a Jim tranquilamente, una brisa de aire le trajo un aroma, el olor de un humano, abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando de repente el hombre solo retrocedió un par de pasos y desapareció. Jim vio un portal en el suelo que se cerró en un segundo y suspiro, volteando a ver a los troles que quedaban, tenía que destruirlos, pero al voltear solamente deshizo su espada, todos los troles estaban inmóviles y de repente empezaron a desmoronarse, volviéndose polvo. Jim se acercó al agujero y tomo una pequeña roca redonda que estaba en él, sin ser detenido por lo que fuera que había detenido a ese humano se la guardo y empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad. Varias personas se acercaron y se quedaron estáticos al verlo, dos eran un chico y una chica asiáticos, la chica traía una armadura, otro era un enorme trol, uno de los más grandes que había visto en su vida, también con armadura, otro un humano con armadura blanca y finalmente, con los ojos como platos, estaba una Akiridiana que al momento retrocedió un par de pasos y se fue corriendo, Jim ni siquiera se inmuto solo paso entre ellos, los demás lo vieron y sin saber siquiera que decir empezaron a seguirlo.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, varias ambulancias atendían a los heridos y los alejaban del puente donde se había visto lo que quedaba de la batalla. Al lado de una ambulancia, Sam y Darci intentaban sujetar a alguien

—¡Tienes que ir ahora mismo! —Darci—

—¡Nada de eso¡ ¡No entienden! ¡Tengo que decírselo a la señora Lake! —Toby—

—¿Que sucede aquí?

Bárbara llego corriendo, tras ella venían Blinky y Strickler

—Toby, cálmate… ¿Te llevan en la ambulancia? ¿Estas herido? Iré contigo —Bárbara—

—Señora Lake J…

—Jim acaba de aparecer, viene para acá

Toby se quedó helado, quien había dicho eso era Aja que acababa de llegar, Bárbara se sujetó a la ambulancia y unas pocas lágrimas se asomaron por su rostro, Blinky estaba pálido y retrocedió un par de pasos, no mirando con sorpresa a Aja si no dolido por lo que creía que era una broma cruel

—Eso… eso no… no bromen con eso… nunca… nunca más…

—Señora Lake… yo también lo vi… —Sam—

—Es cierto… se… —Toby—

—¡BASTA!

Bárbara lanzo un grito y Strickler rápidamente el abrazo, alejándola un poco de ellos

—¡Dejen eso ahora mismo! No puedo creer que en este momento jueguen con… santo cielo…

Bárbara noto la expresión asombrada de Strickler y levanto la mirada… y en ese momento sintió la mayor alegría e incredulidad que había sentido en toda su vida cuando lo vio caminando hacia ella rodeado por los cazatroles, con su armadura y su espada en la mano. Bárbara se acercó a él temblando, Jim la miro extrañado… eso era una mujer trol pero había algo tan familiar en su expresión, en su voz… supo finalmente quien era cuando Bárbara se lanzó hacia el abrazándolo.

—Jim… mi niño…

—Ma… mama… no… tu eres… ¿Tu eres?

Jim la abrazo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, sin poder creer lo contento que se sentía, no sabía que tanto había pasado en ese lugar… de repente

—¡JIMBOOOOO!

Jim volteó y fue embestido por un hombre grande y barrigón que los abrazo tanto a él como a su madre, lo miro extrañado pero el hombre al parecer comprendió que sucedía de inmediato, pues sonrió mientras Blinky corría también hacia él, junto con Arrrg que los levanto a todos en un abrazo.

—¿No me recuerdas? Soy…

—¡TOBY! Pe… pero…

Volteó a ver a Bárbara y después, detrás a Sam y recordó cómo le había dicho, tío.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me fui?...

Ya amanecía, en una casa en medio del bosque, un hombre miraba la televisión recostado en un sofá, era de complexión muy fuerte, de cabello rubio, usaba lentes redondos y tenía una pierna sobre un cojín, que terminaba en una pata de metal, miraba en las noticias las consecuencias de la pelea que había ocurrido en la ciudad, cuando el timbre sonó, el hombre se levantó tranquilamente, no podía ver quien era así que tomo un rifle como los que usaba el ME y cojeando, se acercó a la puerta y abrió, el arma cayó al suelo cuando vio a una aterradora y hermosa chica mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, una que aun recordaba y que no necesito que un pequeño cambiante se asomara de una mochila que la chica traía en la mochila y gritara.

—¡Hey mira lo que traigo!

—Hermanito… mi hermanito…

El hombre tembló y la abrazo con fuerza, mientras No Enrique saltaba de la mochila para ponerse a salvo de la luz del amanecer y los miraba sonriendo.

Y bueno aquí reportándome con una nueva historia… y como siempre, como soy tan puntual, tengo que empezarla justo cuando termina -_- Bueno no me pasara como como entrenar a tu d… mierda… ya que.

Espero la historia les esté gustando, sé que empiezo con un montón de personajes nuevos y una situación totalmente nueva, así que no se preocupen, cosas como que Mary Wang este en silla de ruedas, algo sobre la madre de Sam, que ha pasado en esos 45 años, porque la mama de Jim es una trol, que rayos es Sam, todo eso lo explicare conforme avance la historia, en cuanto a los personajes, se me ocurrió para no revolver a la gente (Y para no revolverme a mi) dejo acá abajo una lista de los personajes nuevos que incluí en la historia, al menos hasta estos 2 primeros capítulos que son los que mas personajes nuevos introducirán, espero. (Pd: Si, se que dejo algunas interrogantes pero se explicaran conforme avance la historia)

Sam: Sobrina de Jim Lake, nieta de Bárbara y Strickler.

Will y Will: Willemina y William Peperjack, hijos de Mary y Eli Peperjack, se llaman así por que Aja fue quien escogió sus nombres y se le hizo divertido poner unos cuyo apodo se escucharan igual.

Bruce: Jefe del ME

Goliat: Caza troles trol gigante

Alf: Nieto de Toby y Darci, 11 años

Teddy: Nieto de Toby y Darci, 6 años

Mary: Hija de Aja y Steve, nombrada así en honor a Mary Wang

Esos fueron los personajes nuevos que incluí en estos 2 capítulos, habrá mas próximamente pero no tantos a la vez.

Por ultimo agradezco a ItsasUmbrella por dejarme usar el físico que imagino para Claire.

Y bueno espero me haya quedado bien estos 2 primeros capítulos de mi nuevo fic.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim no lograba ver nada, solo sabía que había peligro, que debía detenerlo.

-¡Corre! –Jim.

Un dolor inimaginable recorrió todo su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo se quemaba, vio un resplandor dorado, después todo se volvió rojo, luego oscuridad.

-¡Haaaaa!

Jim se levantó jadeando con fuerza mirando a su alrededor y por un momento sintió terror al ver como la luz del día entraba por la ventana de la habitación hasta que recordó esa luz y el paisaje que veía por la ventana eran falsos. Se sentó en la cama aun respirando agitado, sintió una súbita tristeza cuando reparo en el aspecto de su antigua habitación. Tenía otro papel tapiz, con otros muebles e incluso era más amplia e iluminada. Comprendió entonces que era lo que le pasaba, habían sido 30 años… esa ya no era su habitación, hacía mucho tiempo que su madre había superado su desaparición y la había cambiado y al hacerlo había acabado con todo lo que le recordaba a Jim de esta.

No podía culparla, su madre era quizás la mujer más fuerte que jamás había conocido, lo había criado sola, había hecho que su relación con cambiante funcionara, había criado a una hija y después a una nieta, no habría podido hacerlo de perderse en el dolor por perder a su hijo.

Toby había sufrido un infarto leve, había ido con él al hospital y hasta ese lugar lo habían seguido su madre, Strickler, Darcy, Aja, Blinky, Arrrg y Sam. La reunión había sido en la cafetería del hospital y no los habían echado quizás solo por temor a los gigantescos troles que parecían capaces de comer a quien lo intentara. Bárbara se había pasado más de una hora llorando y no habían podido separarla de Jim como si pensara que si lo soltara este volvería a irse, Blinky por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras, Arrrg lo había apretado tan fuerte que su armadura crujió y lo que mas le sorprendió es que le habían presentado a su sobrina, Sam… y enterarse de la muerte de su hermana, que cuando él había desapareció era una niña que lo seguía por todo mercado trol jalándole la cola.

Se levantó y fue al baño, tomando de paso una bolsa de compras que estaba al lado de su cama, esperando que una ducha lo ayudara a aclarar su mente. El no recordaba nada del tiempo que había estado atrapado, no recordaba nada tampoco del día en que paso más que solo una o dos sensaciones y una certeza: Claire lo había traicionado. No sabía por qué, no quería creerlo, pero sabía que eso era verdad ella misma lo había admitido, apretó los puños furioso, treinta años de su vida se habían ido. Como trol el viviría siglos, quizás milenios, si alguien no lo mataba antes pero aun así, treinta años en el que los hombres y mujeres que conoció habían envejecido o habían desaparecido, jamás los recuperaría. El siempre había sabido que eso sucedería, que al ir envejeciendo vería a los humanos que amaba crecer y morir sin que el tiempo pareciera pasar por el pero esperaba atesorar cada momento a su lado, ahora no podía, ese tiempo había sido desperdiciado, todo por Claire.

Respiro hondo, concentrándose, intentando relajarse, hasta que la ira que lo invadía fue disminuyendo. Pero eso solo aumento el dolor, uno de los efectos secundarios de la poción que lo había convertido en trol era que sus instintos y reacciones eran mucho más primitivas, mucho más salvajes y la ira era la principal, no había sido hasta que Claire lo había prácticamente obligado a practicar técnicas de relajación y meditación que se había podido controlar. Si no fuera por ella, habría acabado convertido en una bestia por sus impulsos, impulsos que los demás troles habían aprendido a controlar durante su infancia.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con unos pantalones y una enorme camisa azul de manga larga, lo que solía vestir de joven y se volteo a ver en el espejo. Un trol, un monstruo, jamás se había acostumbrado a su reflejo y con esa ropa solo se acentuaba mas su cambio, casi escuchando la voz de Claire a su lado "¿Vez? Sigues siendo el mismo Jim, mi Jim" y por un segundo, pudo ver claramente la sonrisa de Claire mientras acariciaba su rostro y ese brillo de amor en sus ojos que nunca falto cuando lo miraba… ni siquiera el día anterior. Si no fuera por ella jamás habría podido superar su transformación, sus instintos.

Agito la cabeza y salió del baño y en ese momento vio a alguien que iba hacia él, una muchacha de lentes y de cabello negro, inmediatamente Jim volteo hacia ella invocando su espada haciendo que la chica pegara un grito.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Tío Jim soy yo! ¡Soy Sam!

-¿Sam?

La nariz de Jim se movió y después la miro con curiosidad, la chica se puso roja al darse cuenta que había reconocido su olor.

-Si Sam, lo siento la abuela me tiene prohibido tener otra apariencia en casa.

-¿Otra apariencia?

-Es cierto no sabes, mira.

La chica se quitó los lentes y frente a Jim, se transformó a la chica rubia que Jim había conocido el día anterior.

-¿Vez? Soy una cambiante polimórfica.

-Si, recuerdo que eres un poco de ambos.

La forma en que Jim dijo esas palabras hicieron que Sam lanzara un resoplido de fastidio, al parecer a él no le hacía mucha gracia que su madre hubiera tenido hijos con un profesor y 40 años después aun no lo digería del todo. Jim hizo desaparecer su espada y su armadura.

-Es un buen talento, pero opino lo mismo que tu abuela, no deberías cambiar tu apariencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por qué es lo que eres.

Sam abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir y de repente con una mueva de resignacion, se transformó de nuevo a su verdadero aspecto.

-Listo.

-Mucho mejor, perdona jamás había visto un cambiante así aunque Claire me conto que existían.

-Mama también era uno.

-Si pero por lo que me contaron, mi hermana no lo supo hasta después de que me congelaron. Yo solo la conocí cuando era niña.

-Si… ¿Bueno quieres desayunar algo?

El brusco cambio de tema no le paso por alto a Jim, pero si Sam no quería hablar de eso no iba a forzarla. Siguió a Sam sin poder evitar mirar con curiosidad todos los cambios que había tenido la casa hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Jim se detuvo en la puerta, pestañeo un poco y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo, solo que… algunas cosas nunca cambian jajajajajajaja.

La cocina era un completo desastre, en una esquina había varias ollas negras y quemadas, el bote de basura estaba lleno de paquetes de comida instantánea y el lavabo lleno de platos sucios y ¿quemados? Sam se puso roja.

-Bueno es que… yo no se cocinar, abuelo tampoco y abuela no lo necesita

-No lo…

La sonrisa de Jim se apagó de repente.

-Si, olvide que ya no es humana.

-Si ¿Te molesta acaso? Digo, es algo como tú. No te molestes en cocinar, tengo comida que puedes comer.

-Si pero que yo sepa los cambiantes si comen comida humana y no creo que hayas desayunado, ¿No es verdad?

Jim abrió el refrigerador sacando varios ingredientes.

-Cuanto yo me hice trol.

Sam se detuvo al escuchar lo que Jim decía, aunque este no volteaba a verla, solamente miraba al vacío mientras limpiaba rápidamente la estufa y encendía el fuego.

-Era necesario, todo el planeta estaba en peligro, era algo que debía hacer. Di mi humanidad por la gente que amaba. No sé por qué mi madre tomo el mismo paso que yo.

-Yo tampoco, era muy pequeña cuando paso, fue un poco después de… bueno… deberías hablar con ella.

-Creo que será para después mientras tanto, debes desayunar.

Unos minutos después un delicioso aroma inundo la cocina. Jim apenas podía moverse por que Sam está prácticamente trepada sobre el mirando lo que cocinaba con un hilo de baba bajándole de la boca.

-Se ve muy bien…

-Te voy a quemar si no te alejas.

-Creo que valdría la pena.

Jim rio al ver la cara de ansias de su sobrina mientras tomaba el plato y colocaba su desayuno, una tortilla y se lo pasaba. Sam se sentó en la mesa y Jim se sentó frente a ella, sobre la mesa había una pequeña cantidad de discos de metal del tamaño de un disco de hockey, eran plateados y tenían puntos de colores en el centro.

-Te recomiendo los azules, son los favoritos de abuela.

-¿En verdad? Oye creo que esto es idea mía.

-¿En serio?

-Si… bueno, era más practico tener el metal así, podía llevar que comer a donde fuera en vez de buscar en la basura. ¿Los hace Arrrg o Blinky?

-No, se compran.

Tomo uno de ellos, lo mordió y abrió los ojos sorprendido para después comérselo de un solo bocado y tomo otro de otro color, saboreándolo lentamente. Sam contesto a la pregunta que invadía su mente antes de que siquiera la formulara.

-Todos en Arcadia saben de los troles, así que algunos humanos pues… encontraron cosas que podían hacer por ellos esa es una, son muy populares con ellos.

-Y ya veo por qué.

Jim mordió otro y de repente tosió un poco poniéndose rojo.

-Y si, no se cómo rayos hacen para que pique.

-Necesito agua.

Se levantó para coger un vaso y llenarlo en el fregadero mientras Sam devoraba su comida, finalmente Jim se volvió a sentar riendo al ver como la chica devoraba su desayuno como si no hubiera mañana.

-Menos mal que hay más ingredientes en el refrigerador o dejarías a Strickler sin desayuno, no han de tardar en despertar.

-Mis abuelos se fueron hace horas.

-¿Cómo? Pero ellos… o bueno ella siempre se levanta…

-Es una trol, está acostumbrada a trabajar en la noche así que madrugar no es raro.

-¿Que horas son? Estas ventanas.

Jim miro las ventanas de la cocina, mostraban el día soleado.

-Esas ventanas emulan la luz del día, así como la vez está el exterior. Son las nueve de la mañana.

-Las nueve.

-Si, tienes aun tiempo para acabar de comer e irnos.

-¿Irnos a dónde?

Bárbara miraba desde la entrada del hospital de mercado trol como los habitantes del lugar trabajaban reconstruyendo sus tiendas, quitando los restos de sus enemigos y también recogiendo los pedazos de rocas de sus amigos caídos en la batalla. Sintió que alguien se acercó pero no se molestó en voltear cuando Blinky llego a su lado.

-Buenos días señora Lake.

-Hola Blinky.

-Se ve un poco… melancólica, si me permite decirlo, creí que estaría contenta por lo que sucedió.

-Lo estoy, volver a ver a Jim ha sido… tan…

-La comprendo, Bárbara.

Bárbara asintió con una sonrisa, era verdad, si había alguien en el mundo que comprendiera lo que sintió al volver a ver a su hijo ese día era él. Blinky noto como Bárbara apretaba con fuerza el barandal en el que se apoyaba.

-Y también comprendo su miedo.

-Perdí a mis dos hijos, ahora recupere a uno y… quizás si… podre persuadirlo de que deje esto.

-Claro que no, lo sabe tan bien como yo, tan pronto maese Jim sepa de la reunión de caza troles ira de inmediato, es más le apuesto a que debe estar llegando en este momento a mercado trol.

-Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Confiar en él, en su fortaleza, Maese Jim es el más grande caza troles que ha existido. No se me ocurre nadie mejor que el para el puesto, nadie más capas de siempre volver a casa.

-Eso pensaba yo de el hace 30 años y… de su hermana.

Blinky cerró la boca de repente, Bárbara tomo aire y retrocedió un poco para volver a la clínica.

-Por cierto no le he agradecido por… sabotear el intento de Sam de volverse caza troles. Pero yo no se lo pedí, sabe que esta lista, lo demostró ayer. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Usted no es la única que ve a esa chica como su hija.

Bárbara sonrió y asintió entrando al hospital, Blinky se quedó con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda mirando desde arriba la reconstrucción de mercado trol, solo esperando a que Ji llegara ansioso por hablar con el.

En una enorme cueva, sentados en una mesa redonda se encontraban Goliat y Willemina, esta con los pies cruzados sobre la mesa bostezando, frente a ella estaba el caza troles de armadura blanca, el único con su armadura e incluso su casco puesto, leyendo tranquilamente. Arrrg entro en la habitación y al verlos suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Arrrg?

-Muy vacío.

-Sí, se lo que se siente… perdimos a Tral. –Will.

-También a Dimitri

La voz era la de Merlín que entro a la habitación caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Qué dijiste? No es verdad… -Will.

Will se puso pálida, levantándose, el caza troles de armadura blanca se levantó también pero en su caso parecía más una muestra de respeto que sorpresa.

-¿Qué le paso a Dimitri?

-Los Gnomos lo encontraron por el escondite de Gato, no quedaba mucho de él.

Merlín coloco un medallón sobre la mesa frente a ellos, justo al lado de otro. Arrrg se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo, Goliat desvió la mirada, el caza troles de armadura blanca bajo la vista y Will se llevó la mano al rostro pero apenas un segundo después la mirada de todos denotaba determinación.

-Y bien ¿Iremos todos o uno debe quedarse en mercado trol? –Will-

-Creo que de ser así debería quedarme yo, si es que aún me aceptan.

Arrrg al escuchar esa voz sonrió y salto hacia Jim abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Amigo Jim.

-¡Hey grandote como estas!

Jim le devolvió el abrazo haciendo crujir los huesos del inmenso trol para después acercarse a la mesa. Se detuvo un segundo en el amuleto sobre esta, sabiendo que significaba, pero no dijo nada.

-Creo que no estaría mal verlo en acción, por cierto soy Willemina.

La chica se acercó teniéndole la mano con una gran y confiada sonrisa, Jim se la estrecho, sabía quién era pues Darci se lo había contado, después vio una gigantesca mano ir hacia él.

-Yo soy Goliat.

-Un, un gusto grandote.

Finalmente el cazatroles de armadura blanca se acercó a él tendiéndole la mano, pero su rostro no parecía tener la menor expresión.

-El es Elradan, no habla mucho –Will-

-Bien bien, ahora que estas aquí solamente falta el ultimo caza troles, no debe tardar.

-¿Toby? Vamos el está en el hos…

En ese momento una puerta se abrió de golpe y Toby entro jadeando, apoyándose en un bastón.

-Esperen, esperen ya voy… ya voy…

-¿Decías? –Merlín-

-Tobs ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Lo siento, lo siento Jimbo pero pero… hay se me va el aire…

Will rápidamente se levantó y tomando una silla se la acerco pero Toby la rechazo con un ademan.

-Muy bien comenzamos la reunión entonces…

-No, lo siento pero yo…

-¿Qué pasa ahora señor Domzalski?

-Pasa que… lo siento… pero…

Toby tomo aire y dejo de jadear, saco de su bolsillo un amuleto y lo coloco al lado de los otros dos amuletos de la mesa.

-Lo siento, pero a partir de hoy, yo dejo de ser caza troles.

Todos se quedaron estáticos mirando a Toby. Jim por un momento pensó que todo se trataba de una broma, sobre todo porque Toby adoraba llamar la atención pero esa sospecha desapareció al ver la expresión de Toby.

-Espera ¿No es una broma?

-No Jimbo, para nada.

-En toda la historia de los caza troles, jamás uno solo ha renunciado a su labor. –Merlín-

-Si bueno, díganle eso a esto que tengo aquí.

Toby se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

-Estas…

-Estoy bien estoy bien, pero debo retirarme. Si no lo hago bueno, la cosa puede ponerse mal. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, sufrí un infarto anoche por si no lo recuerdan.

Toby se sentó, parecía que Merlín iba a decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y se cayó, Jim se acercó y tomo asiento junto a Toby.

-Bueno, como sabemos todos, el señor Lake ha regresado. Eso mejora un poco nuestra situación pero no demasiado. –Merlín-

-¿Situación? –Jim-

-Nosotros somos todos los cazatroles que existen.

-¿Eso es malo?

Pregunto Jim ingenuamente en su tiempo solamente había un cazatroles, el mismo.

-Sí, lo es. Jim, existen once medallones ahora, contando el tuyo y el de Claire, pero solo estamos nosotros.

-Existen seis vacantes en el cuerpo de caza troles actualmente. –Will-

-Y es por esa razón que no podemos arriesgarnos a perder más efectivos en una búsqueda inútil.

-¡Inútil!

Will se levantó dando un puñetazo furiosa en la mesa, Goliat Arrrg lanzaron un rugido e incluso Tobi apretaba los puños, solamente Elradan parecía estar calmado. Pero a pesar de toda esa hostilidad hacia él, Merlín no parecía estar intimidado lo mas mínimo.

-Inútil, efectivamente. Dimitri está muerto, tenemos su amuleto, quien lo haya matado no dejo rastros. Si van seguramente irán directo a una trampa y si no es una trampa, es porque no dejaron nada que buscar.

La chica se volvió a sentar pero ni Goliat ni Arrrg dejaron de gruñir.

-Bien, creo que entonces deberíamos investigar el porqué del ataque a la ciudad el día de ayer. –Merlín-

-No hubo ningún tipo de robo, hubo solo 10 muertes humanas y 14 en mercado trol. –Will.

-El cazatroles Jim estuvo en el centro del puente a donde se dirigían esos troles ¿Vio algo extraño?

-Yo… solamente vi a un humano.

-¿Un humano? –Toby.

-Si, pero no logre ver su cara. Tenía una capucha hasta sus ojos y llevaba su boca y nariz cubiertas por una bufanda, pero el olor de un humano era inconfundible.

-¿Vio lo que buscaba?

-No.

Jim miro a Merlín a los ojos, pero el mago asintió con la cabeza de inmediato y siguió hablando. Jim no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que Merlín, por el momento, no debia saber sobre esa roca que habían intentado robar en el puente, roca que en ese momento estaba oculta en un lugar seguro.

-En ese caso, debemos revisar cada pista que nos lleve al ataque de ayer. Como esos troles entraron a mercado trol, como aparecieron en la superficie, rastrearemos también todo el puente. Yo mismo me encargare de esto último.

Goliat estaba a punto de hablar.

-Y también yo mismo iré por los restos del caza troles Dimitri para que ocupe su lugar con los demás.

Todos sonrieron y se levantaron caminando a la salida, después de decidir que hacer parecía que nadie mas necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda y Jim pensó que cada uno tendría sus propios recursos. Ayudo a Tobi a levantarse y estaba a punto de salir cuando.

-Caza troles, me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Claro.

Toby cerro la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a Jim, haciendo que este sonriera, seguía siendo el mismo, quien jamás lo dejaría solo. Se acercó a Merlín el cual puso una enorme sonrisa, su mano se puso en el hombro de Jim.

-¿Si?

-Me alegro mucho de verte, hijo. Nunca creí que estuvieras muerto.

-Y a mí verte a ti. Pero creo que no me hizo quedar aquí solo para decirlo.

-Es verdad. También quiero saber cómo fue que te liberaste.

Jim se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no lo sabía. Claire solo le había dicho que no sabía ni siquiera cuanto tiempo había pasado.

-Yo… no se por qué escape, estuve sellado en un cristal todo este tiempo.

-Sellado en un cristal, tal como yo selle a Morgana hace años ¿Estuviste despierto? –Merlín-

-Si lo estuve no lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera recuerdo que paso el día en que me sellaron.

-En que la señorita Nuñes lo sello.

-No se eso.

-¿Piensa acaso que es inocente?

Jim abrió y cerró la boca, pero había una cosa de la que tenía, sin saber por qué, absoluta certeza.

-Se que ella me traiciono e hizo algo incorrecto pero no se mas.

-Es extraño, ella tampoco ha vuelto a ser vista desde entonces.

-¿Jamás?

-No, todos creían que se habrían matado en la pelea, yo mismo lo hubiera creído de no ser porque, al morir, sus medallones habrían vuelto a mí. Quizás pueda usar mi magia para recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos.

-No.

Merlín lo miro a los ojos, pero después asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, me imagine que me dirías que no. Igual investigare, esa joven es muy peligrosa. Si recuerda algo mas dímelo.

-Bien.

-En ese caso.

-¡Espere!

Merlín que ya había dado media vuelta para salir, volteo de nuevo.

-Quiero que me diga… ¿Por qué volvió trol a mi madre?

-Volver trol a la señora Lake… dirá medio trol, ella es igual que usted.

-¡Es lo mismo! Por qué lo…

-Yo no lo hice

-¿Qué?

-Yo no hice el conjuro que la volvió medio trol, eso es un acto contra la naturaleza.

-Eso no le impidió hacerlo en mí.

-Volverte medio trol era la única manera de enfrentar a Morgana, era una situación extrema. En cambio con tu madre, no había nada que pudiera justificar el conjuro. Yo jamás la volví medio trol y nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie ni siquiera a su marido. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a recoger a Dimitri.

Merlín salió de la habitación dejando a Jim con más preguntas que antes.

En la casa de Enrique, en el bosque, Claire miraba pensativa por la ventana. Se encontraba en una habitación muy amplia y cuidada, pero casi totalmente vacía salvo por unos estantes con herramientas y un par de cajas. Se sentiría totalmente cómoda en ella a pesar de esto si no fuera porque esa era la habitación de su padre… y que este la había dejado vacía al morir, apenas 2 años atrás, después de que su esposa muriera, 10 años atrás.

Se secó una pequeña lágrima y se miró al espejo agradeciendo que por sus ojos negros no se notara el enrojecimiento de estos. Enrique no había querido que durmiera en esa habitación para no hacerla sentir mal y había insistido en hacerlo el pero ella se había negado diciendo que ya se esperaba algo así y estaba preparada. Vio que una camioneta se acercaba a la casa y de esta se bajaba Enrique con un montón de bolsas, Claire no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de cariño y gratitud al verlo.

Enrique al verla solo la había abrazado, no hubo preguntas, no hubo reclamos. De inmediato había hecho todo lo posible para que ella se sintiera cómoda y había accedido a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera para que permaneciera oculta al menos un tiempo. En ese momento regresaba de compras con varias cosas para ella "No puedes estar con lo mismo toda tu vida" le había mencionado como única razón para ir.

Claire fue al baño de la habitación y se miró en el espejo, era consciente de que no parecía humana y no lo había parecido desde hacía muchos años, en ese tiempo no había pensado que importara, Jim tampoco era humano y si el tenía que ocultarse del mundo, ella estaba feliz oculta también pero ahora eso debía cambiar. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, no era un hechizo difícil pero necesitaba evocar recuerdos que estaban dormidos hacía tiempo. Poco a poco su cuerpo brillo y finalmente, abrió los ojos. Una hermosa mujer le regreso la mirada mostrando una gran sonrisa, su piel era blanca de nuevo, sin ninguna marca, su cabello largo y de color castaño oscuro, casi negro, solo con un mechón azul, sus manos estaban blancas, si no fuera porque era más alta y algunas cosas estaban más… desarrolladas, habría jurado que había vuelto en el tiempo a la edad de 15años. Se vistió con las ropas que le había dado no enrique y después se dio la vuelta revisando como se veía y sonrió satisfecha, era solo una ilusión pero una muy convincente. Escucho que tocaban la puerta de la habitación y abrió, al verla su hermano por un segundo pareció alarmado, pero No Enrique solo lanzo una carcajada.

-Tranquilo grandote, es ella… ahora que lo pienso él no te conoció nunca con esa apariencia.

-Es cierto, ¿Qué tal quede? Así era como me veía cuando… bueno antes de conocer a Jim.

-No está mal, pero ¿Para qué tomaste esa apariencia?

-Si quiero pasar desapercibida necesito una apariencia que pocos conozcan y no se me ocurre ninguna más segura. Las únicas personas vivas que me conocieron mientras me veía así tienen alrededor de 60 años, además de que aunque me vean así, ellos recuerdan a una niña no a una mujer y con el cabello un poco diferente. Y no pienso ir a mercado trol, ni salir de noche, así que no me encontrare con algún trol que me conozca.

-Bien, ¿Y a dónde saldrás?

-Quiero averiguar unas cosas sobre ese ataque que hubo ayer. También visitar otros lugares de la ciudad, pero es mejor que vaya sola.

-¿Qué estás loca? Ni siquiera sabes cómo es la ciudad ahora, te perderás de inmediato.

-Jim sabe que estoy libre, esos niños y esa chica también. ¿Crees que es realmente seguro el estar conmigo? Ayer vine porque necesitaba un lugar donde refugiarme.

-Y este lugar lo es, no pienses siquiera en irte, además tu novio no me daba miedo de chico y no me lo da ahora.

Claire sonrió al escuchar las palabras de sus hermanos, adoptivo y real.

-No lo sé aun… pero si sé que Jim y los caza troles delos que me hablaron probablemente me estén buscando. No, si voy a donde sea será sola.

-Nada de eso, el grandote no podrá ir contigo pero yo si –No Enrique-

-Pero…

-Y no pienses usar la excusa de que es peligroso, si han interrogado a los niños seguramente saben que conocía donde estaban sellados tú y Jim así que me estarán buscando también a mí.

Claire no podía objetar eso, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Asegúrense de regresar.

-Prometido hermanito, no pienso dejarte otros 30 años solo.

-¿Puedes decirme a donde irán, al menos?

-Primero iremos al museo de Arcadia.

Al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano, Claire estuvo a punto de aceptar que los acompañara pero no podía. Ella iba disfrazada y aunque estaba segura que su disfraz no engañaría a Tobi o a Jim, si que engañaría a cualquier otro que no la conociera desde mucho antes, pero en cambio ir acompañada de Enrique seria como llevar un letrero gigante que dijera "Soy Claire Nuñes". Antes de cambiar de opinión, Claire invoco un portal a su espalda, No Enrique salto a una mochila y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Jim, Blinky, Arrrg y Toby caminaban por mercado trol, Jim solamente miraba a su alrededor sorprendido de cuanto había cambiado ese lugar por más que se repetía así mismo que era lógico, habían pasado 30 años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Aun así había algo que lo molestaba, escuchaba susurros a su alrededor y por todos lados los troles y las personas se acercaban a verlo con curiosidad, sin preocuparse si llamaban la atención o no.

-Es cierto olvidaba que no te gusta la fama.-Toby.

-Debe comprenderlos Maese Jim, usted es toda una leyenda para ellos, su historia.

-Exagerada, pero bonita –Arrrg.

-Bueno si, un poquito exagerada nada más, pero es lógico muchos usaron sus hazañas como fuente de inspiración.

-Quizás sea demasiado por ahora y quieras irte.

-No es eso, Tobs, necesito hablar ustedes pero… creo que sería mejor en privado.

-Bueno eso no es tan difícil. –Toby.

-También con Sam.

-Más fácil aun, debe estar en su trabajo, vamos. A ver, súper estrellas pasando.

Jim sonrió al escuchar lo que Toby decía y no pudo evitar reír cuando al acercarse a la gente esta se apartó formando un pasillo por donde pasaban. Toby parecía estar en su elemento pero Jim, Arrrg y Blinky estaban muy apenados. Finalmente al acercarse a un túnel, todo mundo desapareció como por arte de magia.

-¿Qué paso?

-Es el efecto Fliny

-Fli…

Del fondo del túnel se escuchó un rugido.

-Vaya y parece que va a arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, démonos prisa –Blinky.

Jim asintió corriendo junto a Toby y Arrrg listo para activar su armadura mientras Blinky se quedaba prudentemente atrás. Al llegar al extremo del túnel se detuvieron, en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una cueva había un trol muy grande, de más de dos metros de altura, grueso y macizo como si fuera de roca. Jim vio que en efecto parecía roca, su piel era gruesa, de color gris y tenía manchas verdes como de musgo en todo su cuerpo, su compleción era fornida pero tenía también una gran barriga, estaba vestido solo con unos pantalones y un delantal de trabajo. Frente a él estaba Varvatos sosteniendo una gran hacha de doble filo

-¡No existen armas mejores que estas ni aquí ni en marte de donde viene usted!

-¡Varvatos no encuentra nada especial en esta arma! ¡No lanza rayos, no crea escudos, es solo un pedazo de metal! ¡No sirve!

-¿Qué no sirve? ¡¿Qué no sirve?!

Jim estaba a punto de detenerlos cuando…

-¡Silencio ustedes dos!

Los 2 gigantes se callaron volteando a ver… a Sam.

-Si quieren probar la calidad del hacha, Varvatos, puedes ir a probarla al campo de entrenamiento pero cada vez que gritan aquí… ¡El eco se escucha por todo el lugar!

Jim escucho claramente el eco repitiendo "Lugar lugar lugar" y comprendió porque era desesperante, el trol y Varvatos se vieron fijamente y el trol tomo un mazo de piedra.

-¡Te enseñare!

-¡Ya lo veremos!

Los 2 caminaron a la salida sin dejar de discutir mientras Sam volvía a entrar a la cueva, Toby y Arrrg se hicieron a un lado, Blinky después de, al parecer, considerar hablar con ellos se apartó. Jim se ocultó detrás de una roca ya que no quería ser visto por ese loco par. Ninguno de los 2 volteo a ver a nadie, se dedicaron a insultarse hasta que salieron, tan pronto lo hicieron los 4 amigos se acercaron a la caverna. El lugar era espacioso y estaba bien iluminado, estaba forrado por estantes con muestras de minerales además de varios artículos nuevos y un gran cartel con el precio de estos. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver lo caras que eran las herraduras. Toby se acercó a una campanilla y la toco, de inmediato Sam se asomó desde lo que parecía ser otra habitación y su expresión huraña cambio a una gran sonrisa.

-¿Había una reunión y no me dijeron? Pasen.

Se quitó un delantal de trabajo mientras ambos pasaban por el mostrador, tan pronto estuvieron cerca Sam le dio un gran abrazo a Toby.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Bien, bien. Solo un poco apaleado.

-Sam, necesitamos hablar. Pero es algo privado.

-Vayan atrás, cerrare la puerta.

Obedecieron a Sam y al entrar en la trastienda se encontraron con un enorme taller, con equipo y maquinaria moderna muy diferente a lo que había pensado. Tan pronto entraron el estómago de Jim rugió ante el olor de varios tipos de metales que adornaban todo el lugar mientras Arrrg se relamía. Sam entro tras ellos y les acerco una silla a una pequeña mesa, como dándose cuenta de lo que pensaban pensaba, tomo algunos lingotes de metal y los puso en esta. Inmediatamente, Arrrg tomo un lingote y se lo echo a la boca.

-Bueno ¿Y que sucede? –Toby-

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien Toby? ¿Aguantas otra sorpresa?

-Sí, se supone que sí.

-Bueno… ayer que me libere, vi a Claire.

-¿Qué? –Toby.

-Pero… Maese Jim quizás se equivocó, Claire desapareció hace 30 años, junto con… usted…

-¿Ella estuvo sellada entonces junto contigo? –Sam.

-No lo sé, Sam, tu sabes más de lo que sucedió que yo.

Sam asintió y empezó a contarles todo lo que había sucedido el dia anterior, como No Enrique le había gritado que fuera por el túnel dela derecha, como había encontrado la cueva y como había encontrado a Jim. A cada palabra, Toby, Arrrg y Blinky parecían más enojados.

-¡Ese enano despreciable! ¡Judas! Ya vera lo que le hare cuando…

-Espera, Blinky. Sam ¿A cuántas personas le has hablado de esto? –Jim.

-A nadie, después de que regresaste y con lo que paso con Toby y la batalla, no pensé en hacerlo.

-Bien, ¿Y quién más lo sabe?

-Los niños, ellos estaban con Claire cuando la encontramos.

-Ellos se quedaron a dormir con Aja por lo que me paso –Toby.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-Mis nietos Jimbo.

-¿Tienes nietos viejo?

-Sí, lindos… y apetitosos –Arrrg.

-Espera a que conozcas a mi hijo y mi nuera, son…

Blinky tosió ruidosamente, haciendo que todos se callaran y que Sam riera.

-Bien en ese caso, tenemos que hacer que los niños no hablen con nadie de lo que sucedió, si no lo han hecho ya.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso –Toby.

-Y a los 4… les pido que ninguno diga nada sobre Claire.

-¿Qué? –Blinky.

-¿Estas… seguro Jimbo?

-Sí, nadie puede saberlo, no aun.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Claire no podía haber hecho nada malo!

-Lo hizo, Toby.

Toby se cayó al escucharlo.

-¿Qué hizo Claire? –Arrrg.

-No lo sé, mis recuerdos de ese momento son confusos, solo siento… mucha ira, decepción, me siento traicionado. Después de que Sam y los niños se fueran ella misma me confirmo que nos traiciono. Pero también protegió a los niños y los llevó a Arcadia. No intento hacerles daño o hacérmelo a mí.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé y mientras no lo sepa, lo mejor es que la menor cantidad de gente posible sepa que ella también despertó. Estoy seguro que Merlin ya lo sabe o al menos lo sospecha pero ese viejo no dirá nada e investigara todo por su cuenta. Nosotros también debemos hacerlo.

-Jimbo, lo que Claire intentaba hacer era un nuevo portal al puente muerte enfrente, es lo que nos dijo Merlin que era.

-No sabemos que tanto recuerda Maese Jim.

-Díganme entonces lo que saben.

-Ese día que desapareciste, saliste de Mercado Trol junto con Claire rumbo al bosque. Hacía meses que estaban raros y ni siquiera me habías dicho a mí que era lo que sucedía.

Toby miro a Jim esperanzado pero este solo negó con la cabeza, no recordaba más. Al parecer, no solo había perdido los recuerdos de ese día. Toby no necesito que dijera nada, solo siguió hablando.

-Entonces, por toda Arcadia empezaron a escucharse explosiones, el cielo se puso oscuro. Todos sentíamos algo… malo, no sé explicarlo mejor. Y venía del bosque, por la dirección que habían tomado. Corrimos a buscarlos pero… jamás volvimos a verte.

-Merlin dijo que la señorita Claire había intentado construir un segundo puente muerte enfrente, el creía que había intentado activarlo de algún modo con el medallón y usted lo evito, Maese Jim.

-Se mataron entre sí, fue lo que creimos. –Arrrg.

-Entonces, a ciencia cierta no saben.

-Nada –Toby.

-Bien, mientras no lo sepamos, esa información no saldrá de aquí. Sam, solo…

-No te preocupes, guardare el secreto.

-Bien, también si encuentran a No Enrique, quiero hablar con el.

-Eso será difícil, ese enano es muy escurridizo.

-¿Y Enrique? Él podría… -Jim.

-Si Claire recurrió a su hermano, será casi imposible obtener alguna información de el, maese Jim. Usted no lo sabe pero después de que desaparecieron el se convirtió en un miembro del ME. El mejor que ha tenido la agencia. –Blinky.

-¿M… E? ¿No era ese grupo raro que Steve tenía en su cochera?

-Sí, definitivamente necesita actualizarse. –Sam.

-Permítame ponerlo al corriente, Maese Jim.

Blinky se levantó entrelazando sus manos en la espalda y adoptando la misma expresión y además que usaba cuando, al inicio de su aventura, quería explicarle algo sobre la historia de Arcadia o de su labor como caza troles. Jim rio y se sentó en la silla, solo falta que Toby sacara una bolsa de papitas… y al instante que lo pensó, vio como Toby sacaba una de quien sabe dónde y empezaba a comer. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

En medio de la ciudad, en un solitario callejón se abrió un portal por el que salió Claire, mirando a su alrededor.

-Esto no me gusta, es de día.

-Tranquila hermanita, lo tengo cubierto. Abre la mochila.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

Claire la abrió y…

-¡Taran!

De la mochila salió un pequeño bebe rubio, con pañal, babero y chupón.

-¡¿Pero que?!

-Jaja ¿Que te parece? No he perdido el toque ¿No es así?

-Como… pero yo creí que los cambiantes ya no podían transformarse en humanos.

-Larga historia, pero con este disfraz puedo estar en el día, si me haces pasar por tu hijo no levantare sospechas. A ver upa upa upa.

No enrique estiro sus manos hacia una exasperada Claire que finalmente se puso la mochila en la espalda y lo cargo como si se tratara de un bebe.

-Más te vale que no ensucies el pañal.

-¿Siempre tienes que quitarle la diversión a todo?

Claire le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda haciendo que una mujer que pasaba se le quedara mirando.

-Jajajaja es que tiene que sacar el sapito

Comento Claire mientras le daba otro golpe y al tercero No Enrique no pudo hacer nada más que repetir para pararlos, la mujer rio un poco y siguió su camino.

-A veces te odio.

-Lo sé.

Entraron al museo, este había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos en que Jim y Toby habían entrado a hurtadillas. Claire sonrió al ver una sección entera dedicada a los troles y la historia de la misma Arcadia. Vio imágenes de la historia de los troles que no conocía, como su llegada a América, su búsqueda de una piedra corazón e incluso el traslado de la piedra corazón de Nueva Jersey a Arcadia, de repente se detuvo sonriendo feliz al ver un retrato de Jim durante la batalla de la noche eterna al lado de ella con todo el equipo. Se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo varios minutos hasta que No Enrique, que había querido dejarla un momento a solas con sus pensamientos se cansó de esperar.

-Hey hermanita, tenemos que buscar algo aquí ¿Recuerdas?

-Déjala, verse en un retrato como ese es vivas.

No Enrique y Claire dieron un respingo, de repente Claire tenía 2 seguetas una a cada lado del cuello y dos manos sujetaban sus propias manos.

-Ha, ¿Aja eres tú?

-Si –Aja sonrió- Hola –Volvió a poner cara seria- tenemos que hablar

-Cla… claro pero… ha… podrías quitar las armas de mi cuello.

-Todavía no, hasta tener tu palabra de que no vas a intentar escapar.

-¿Y la tuya de que no me harás daño?

-La tienes

-De acuerdo no huiré.

Claire sintió como las armas se retiraban de su espalda, confiaba en Aja. Se habían conocido después de haber regresado a Arcadia y sabía que era una guerrera, pero además de entrenarla Varvatos le había inculcado un profundo sentido del deber y del honor, podía confiar en su palabra. Claire volteo con No Enrique aun en sus brazos. Aja con un destello adopto su forma humana, guardando sus seguetas.

-Ha… hola jefa

-¿Jefa?

-Es una larga historia hermanita.

-Bueno bueno, entonces vamos a hablar.

-Si… preferiría estar un poco más en privado si no te molesta –Claire.

Aja asintió y camino hacia una puerta, saco un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y lo introdujo en la cerradura la cual se abrió de inmediato. Claire entro aun cargando a No Enrique y Aja cerró la puerta al entrar. La habitación no era más que una pequeña oficina, tenían un par de retratos, una computadora vieja, un escritorio, un par de sillas y nada más. Claire se sentó en una y No Enrique salto al escritorio, mirando a Aja fijamente pero sabiendo que si quisiera atacar a Claire, no podría hacer nada por ayudarla.

-Bueno… ¿De que quieres hablar?

-De Mary.

-¿He?

-Mary, es la niña que salvaste anoche en las cuevas, los niños son Tedy y Alf, creo que No Enrique no te lo dijo ¿O me equivoco?

-No, ya no hablamos de eso.

-Tedy y Alf son los nietos de Toby y Darcy. Y Mary es mi hija.

Una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Claire, los nietos de Toby y Darcy, escuchar algo de sus amigos le trajo mucho mas alegría de lo que había imaginado.

-Me encantara... verlos…

-Seguro podrás, pero lo que vine a decirte es esto. Claire, salvaste a esos niños, a mi Mary. Así que dime.

Aja la miro a los ojos y Claire noto que estaba mucho más seria de lo que jamás la había visto, lo cual era sorprendente tomando el hecho de que ella era tan atarantada y alocada como Steve.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Claire se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar lo que Aja le decía, no era la única por que de inmediato No Enrique se levantó.

-Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?

-No lo estoy haciendo, Claire. Algo me dice que quien quisiera hacer algo malo no dejaría a tres niños que pondrían en alerta a toda Arcadia sobre tu regreso.

-Si esos niños desaparecían estando con mi hermanito, sabrían de inmediato que algo paso y lo perseguirían.

-Igual lo supieron pero él pudo decir que se separaron, nadie podría culparlo por no haber podido protegerlos.

Claire abrió la boca para replicar y después la cerró lentamente.

-Ja, te atrapo hermanita.

-Bien ¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que buscas?

Claire suspiro, recargándose en la silla.

-Busco un fragmento, de Gunmar.

-¿De quién? –Aja-

-Gunmar, el más terrible enemigo que tuvimos alguna vez. Si ganamos fue solo por un milagro. –No Enrique.

-Sí, Jim utilizo fragmentos del propio cuerpo de Gunmar para su armadura, la armadura del eclipse. Cuando lo derroto, creímos que todo había acabado, pero poco después encontré... ha…

-No debes decirme todo si no crees que deba saberlo.

Claire asintió, aunque No Enrique la miraba extrañado. Su hermana no era de guardar secretos.

-Bueno… yo… se dónde hay fragmentos de Gunmar, con más poder que los que Jim usa para su armadura del eclipse. Tenía esa información cuando Jim y yo… y no tuve opción, en ese momento tuve que sellarlo pero también, me selle a mí misma. Había preparado un conjuro para un escondite si lo necesitaba y solo se lo había dicho a No Enrique. El hechizo que use nos despertaría a mí y a Jim si alguien intentaba tomar esos fragmentos y eso paso anoche.

-En el puente.

-Sí, uno estaba en el puente.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?

-Sé que uno está en el museo.

-Entonces vamos.

Aja se levantó, Claire por un momento pensó en decirle que no o intentar huir pero la mujer era tan abierta y cooperativa que de inmediato desecho sus recelos. No Enrique no estaba tan convencido ya que cuando Claire lo cargo y le dio la espalda a Aja, este le hizo una seña que indicaba que la estaba vigilando.

-¿Y sabes dónde están todas esas cosas?

-No. Conocía el del puente, aquí en el museo hay otra y se dónde esta otra, nada más. Pero no sé dónde está el fragmento ahora, este lugar ha cambiado.

-Toda la ciudad lo ha hecho, pero vi muchas veces los planos del museo antes de que lo remodelaran. Si buscas un lugar en el museo puedo decirte donde estaba.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo viste esos planos?

-Steve es el alcalde, me los enseño cuando mando hacerlo.

-¡Que el el… ….mmmm!

No Enrique apenas logro tapar la boca de Claire para ahogar el grito.

-Sí, mi marido es el alcalde, todos nos sorprendimos ahora, ¿En dónde estaba esa cosa?

-En el sitio donde armaron el puente muerte enfrente la primera vez.

-¿Como dejaste esa cosa ahí hermanita?

-Yo no la deje, la encontré ahí y no tenía un lugar mas seguro para guardarla así que no la toque, en ese lugar se siente magia oscura muy poderosa, pensé que eso ocultaría la presencia del fragmento.

-Bueno, entonces vamos por el de inmediato.

Aja empezó a recorrer las salas del museo. El lugar que ya en su época era un edificio imponente había crecido mucho, pronto No Enrique se dio cuenta de que si no fuera por Aja no habrían salido de ese lugar jamás pues Claire se detenía cada dos minutos a ver algo y solo un tirón de orejas y decirle "nos va a dejar atrás" hacia que se pusieran de nuevo en movimiento. Finalmente Aja se detuvo frente a una pared.

-Aquí es.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, la habitación fue tapiada así que no quedo nada, tal como dijiste los troles tuvieron algo que ver, algo así como "Se siente mucha magia oscura saliendo de ese lugar" creo que dijo el señor Blinky.

Claire asintió y se acercó a la pared, dejando a No Enrique en el suelo. Empezó a pasar la mano por la pared pero Aja la escuchaba susurrar.

-Si… sigue aquí. Bueno vámonos.

-¿Que? ¿Eso es todo?

Claire volteo, viendo que Aja estaba detrás de ella con su arma preparada por si algo los atacaba.

-Si, es todo, solo quiero asegurarme que los fragmentos que encontré están a salvo antes de buscar los otros. Pero si no lo han encontrado, entonces no hay razón para mo…

En ese momento, claramente, se escuchó un golpe viniendo del otro lado de la pared.

-¡A un lado!

Claire y No Enrique apenas tuvieron tiempo de saltar antes de que un disparo de Aja impactara directamente contra la pared haciéndola pedazos. No Enrique corrió a ocultarse mientras Claire se volteo con su armadura ya puesta y su arma en la mano. Del humo se levantó una creatura echa totalmente de vidrios, de forma humanoide, pero antes de que esta hiciera nada, el arma de Claire lo atravesó completamente, quebrando el centro del golem y deshaciéndolo.

-¿Que rayos fue eso?

-Un golem, hacía años que no veía uno, desde Angor Rot.

-Creo que nunca entenderé la magia.

Comento Aja al ver como Claire tomaba su arma y le arrancaba el centro mágico del golem tirándolo a la montañita de vidrios que se habían formado cuando este cayó.

-Bueno entonces creo que si debo llevármelo.

Claire movió una loseta del suelo y revelo un pequeño agujero de donde saco una piedrita.

-Tendré que buscar donde guardarlo.

-¿Qué te parece una cámara acorazada de alta seguridad en Akiridion 5? Volveré a mi planeta cuando mi licencia termine, puedo llevármela conmigo así jamás la encontrara quien sea que la esté buscando.

\- No… no se me había ocurrido. Lo pensare, pero mientras tanto.

Claire abrió la mano y apareció un portal pequeño, dejo caer la piedra y lo cerró.

-Ahora vamos al de la escuela antes de que lo encuentren.

En ese momento se escucharon voces.

-¡La explosión vino por aquí!

-Escóndete –Aja-

-Hermanita por aquí.

Claire fue hacia donde le decía No Enrique y se ocultó detrás de una exhibición. De reojo vio llegar al guardia del museo y a una mujer que después de un segundo, Claire reconoció como Nomura.

-Tranquilos soy yo. –Aja.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?

-Una… una de las cosas que atacaron la ciudad estaba aquí, ella tiro esa pared. Cuando lo hizo le dispare.

-¿Un golem de piedra? –Nomura-

-Así que si era un golem.

Susurro Claire, a pesar de que fue solo un sonido apenas audible Nomura volteo hacia donde estaba y saco sus armas, transformándose.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Shhh.

Claire se dio cuenta de que la pregunta que hizo Aja fue para alertarla, rápidamente abrazo a No Enrique e hizo aparecer un portal detrás de ella. Cuando Nomura se asomó ya no había nadie.

-Esa cosa estaba hecha de vidrio no de piedra.

Nomura camino hacia Aja, que ahora miraba al golem caído, mientras el guardia del museo hablaba por la radio.

-Es extraño, estas creaturas no aparecían desde que Angor Rot estaba con vida.

Aja asintió aunque sin hacer mucho caso de lo que Nomura decía, estaba preocupada por Claire.

Salieron por un portal al lado de unos basureros, tan pronto lo hicieron Claire jalo la oreja a su hermanito.

-Hey ¡¿Porque fue eso?!

-¿Por qué? No me dijiste que Nomura estaba en el museo.

-Bueno claro que esta, ahora es la directora.

-Y con ella mi disfraz no sirve para nada… yo use esta apariencia por que no creí que me toparía con alguien que fuera a reconocerme pero no sabía que los cambiantes ahora pueden salir a la luz del día.

-Pues sí, fue un mal plan, pero ya no tenemos opción mas que seguir adelante ahora cárgame antes de que alguien me vea.

Claire asintió y de repente se detuvo al escuchar a alguien reír, se asomó despacio y ahí, hablando con un par de estudiantes estaba Strickler en forma humana, Claire volteo a ver a No Enrique.

-¿Y ahora él?

-Amm es el director.

-Gracias por infórmame en un momento tan oportuno… Bueno… esperare a que se vaya.

-Pero puedes entrar sin que te vea la cara no creo que te reconozca de espaldas.

-No, no va a reconocerme, pero soy adulta, si me ve entrar a la escuela va a preguntarme quien soy.

-Exactamente eso iba a preguntarte, señorita Nuñes.

Claire pego un brinco, arrojando a No Enrique. Detrás de ella había aparecido Strickler. Este solo se hizo a un lado y dejo que No Enrique golpeara contra el suelo pero antes de hacerlo el cambiante hizo una maroma en el aire, cayo de pie y retrocedió. Strickler miraba a Claire con una enorme sonrisa a pesar de que había peligro en su mirada.

\- Entonces señorita Nuñes, ¿A que debo el placer de su visita?

-¿Como rayos lo supo?

-Si quiere ocultar su identidad le sugiero quitarse su armadura cuando salga a la calle.

Claire se miro y se puso roja, aun traía su armadura la cual había invocado en el museo

-Chintroles

-Además de eso ¿Cree que no reconozco a su hermano? Es el único cambiante que adopta formas de bebe. ¿Con quién más estaría?

-Este…

-Y bien, estoy esperando.

Claire miro a Strickler, este tenía los brazos cruzados pero podía ver claramente como los puños de su traje estaban desabrochados, en cualquier momento podía sacar un cuchillo de cada una de sus mangas. Pero Strickler no necesitaba eso para amenazarla, parecía de nuevo ser un enojado profesor y una niña nerviosa que le tenía miedo de muerte cuando estaba enojado.

-Este… bueno yo…

-Creo que puedo deducir que la señorita Nuñes no vino a Arcadia por que Jim despertó, ¿No es así?

-Ha… nop -Claire

-Y supongo entonces que… estuvo dormida con el.

-Pero como rayos… –No Enrique-

-¿Quién cree que cuido a los niños anoche hasta que Aja fue por ellos?

Claire suspiro derrotada, mientras No Enrique se acercaba a ella para ocultarse de algunas personas.

-Entonces… ¿Qué va a hacer? –Claire-

-No lo sé, ¿Qué harás tú?

-Necesito entrar a la escu…

-Eso no ocurrirá.

-Podría transportarme.

-No, no podrías, se han tomado precauciones para que nadie pueda hacerlo, pero si me dices que buscas.

-No.

-Eso pensé, bueno señorita en ese caso se ha acabado esta conversación.

-¡Espere!

Strickler se había dado media vuelta para irse.

-¿Si?

-Es posible que alguien… intente meter golems en la escuela. Como los de Angor Rot.

-¿Golems? Con tótems animus… ¿Es acaso una amenaza?

-No, es una advertencia, de algo que está sucediendo en Arcadia

Strickler asintió con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, usted también debería tener cuidado.

-No va a decirle a toda Arcadia que me vio ¿O si?

-Quizás lo haga, estoy seguro que muchas personas en Arcadia quieren respuestas. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Es mejor que no lo haga, aun. Si le dice a Jim que busque en su antigua oficina donde nosotros sabemos, vera por que lo digo.

-Bien, si encuentro algo que valga la pena, guardare el secreto.

Claire le sonrió, se volteo y tomo a No Enrique.

-Por cierto No Enrique entra en el trato ¿Verdad?

Strickler solo sonrió, Claire abrió un portal y desapareció por este, al salir se encontraron en la sala de Enrique el cual veía televisión.

-¡Espera somos nosotros!

Claire vio como este desviaba el cañón de un arma la cual recargo en la pared y volvió a su aspecto original.

-Hermanito… vas a tener que contarme muchas cosas.

-Si eso estoy pensando, No Enrique llamo tu jefa dijo que te espera mañana a la misma hora y no te preocupes por ser interceptado en el camino.

-Cla…

-Y te voy a acompañar, por si acaso.

-Muy bien.

-Bueno entonces me dirás que paso estos 30 años.

-¿Y tu me dirás que fuiste a hacer? ¿Ya terminaste?

-Aun no pero… creo que estoy algo desactualizada.

-Lo se, ven.

Claire se acercó, en la mesita de te frente al sillón estaban dos mapas de Arcadia desplegados, uno era viejo y se notaba, por las manchas y la decoloración el otro era nuevo.

-Como…

-Crei que te serviría..

-Parece que es cierto que me vas a tener que contar que tanto ha pasado.

Claire miro el mapa, desanimándose un poco, la ciudad ahora era casi un tercio mas grande, muchos barrios ya no estaban, habían muchos edificios diferentes, el bosque era mas pequeño en unas zonas y en otras era mayor.

-Bueno voy a tener que…

Se escucha un rugido.

-Comer. –Claire.

-Bueno pero antes, ¿No quieres cambiarte?

-¿He?

-De nuevo olvidaste quitarte la armadura hermanita.

Claire se vio así misma, suspiro.

-¿Siempre se le olvida que la trae?  
-Siempre, se acostumbró a traerla todo el tiempo, Jim esta igual.

-Y así quiere pasar desapercibida.

-Nunca fue famosa por su sentido practico.

-¿Y ahora se la pasaran molestándome con esto, verdad?

Los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si

-Chintroles.

Los niños paseaban por las calles de Mercado Trol mirando hacia todos lados muy interesados, no tanto por las tiendas, creaturas o edificios, si no por algo mas…

-No veo al señor Jim por ningún lado –Mary-

-No pero abuela dijo que mi abuelo vendría con el.

-¿Te lo dijo? –Mary.

-Bueno, se lo decía a alguien por teléfono, está muy enojada por que se fuera del hospital, dijo muchas maldiciones que no me dejan decir a mi.

-Entonces debe ser cierto pero... mira ahí están.

Mary señalo a lo lejos el enorme cuerpo de Arrrg que aun entre los troles destacaba por su tamaño, los niños lo siguieron y tal como pensaron, Jim, Blinky, Sam y Toby caminaban junto a Arrrg conversando.

-Entonces tengo que presentarme a…

-No creo que estén exigiéndoselo, Maese Jim, creo que mas bien es una petición.

-Y para que me querrán en la forja de héroes?

-No se, quizás sea para una fiesta de bienvenida –Toby-

-Jajajajaja cuando…

En ese momento Alf jalo a Tedy y a Mary para alejarlos un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No íbamos a seguirlos?

-Van a la forja de héroes, yo se otro camino, vengan, será interesante.

Los niños lo siguieron desviándose por otro pasillo, corrieron y llegaron a una puerta cerrada, pero tan pronto se acercaron Mary saco una herramienta de su bolsillo igual a la que su madre había usado en el museo y abrió la puerta con ella. Alf saco una linterna y camino por un viejo y abandonado pasillo.

-¿A donde vamos? –Mary-

-A la forja de héroes, mi abuelo me conto que hace muchos años se usaba para partidos y espectáculos además de entrenar, pero cuando trajeron la nueva piedra corazón de Nueva Jersey decidieron que la forja de héroes seria solo para entrenamiento de los caza troles y se haría un estadio nuevo.

-Si lo se, fuimos apenas el mes pasado ¿Recuerdas?

-Si pero, para que antes la forja fuera un estadio tenia que tener esto.

Alf empujo una vieja puerta de madera que casi se caía de podrido, al entrar se encontraron en unas viejas gradas echas de piedra desde las cuales se veía toda la forja de héroes. Se escondieron cuando vieron pasar a Jim, Blinky, Sam, Toby y Arrrg pasar frente a la grada pero después se asomaron de nuevo.

Jim entro en la forja de héroes y se quedo en silencio.

-Tío… -Sam-

-Shhh… esto… es duro para Maese Jim…

Jim no pareció escucharlos, solo camino mirando a su alrededor. La forja de héroes estaba rodeada de las estatuas de los caza troles fallecidos, pero ahora había más de 30 estatuas nuevas regresándole la mirada. Jim no creía que fueran tantos, también se sorprendió de que hubieran humanos, incluso, gratamente sorprendido, vio una estatua de Bender, una de Dral y una de Angor Rot, pero el buscaba algo en especial, había muchas troles hembra, pero solo una mujer. Jim se quedó viéndola en silencio. La estatua mostraba a una joven vistiendo una armadura y un casco, con una enorme sonrisa y una espada de dos filos en su mano. La estatua era de piedra, pero la espada en la mano de esta era real. Escucho que alguien se acercaba y se ponía a su lado, era Sam.

-Tenía 25 años, fue hace 10 años apenas.

-¿Cómo era?

-Bueno… alegre, hiperactiva, gritona.

-No, así era a los 5 años, cuando yo la conoci… ¿cómo era? –jim-

-Alegre… hiperactiva… gritona… no maduro en 20 años según me dicen.

Jim rio al escuchar eso.

-Fuerte, no importaba que pasara, ella siempre estaba ahí para todos. Para mí. Papa se olvidó de nosotros cuando nací, así que ella estudio, me crio sola, trabajo como caza troles, todo al mismo tiempo. Claro que mis abuelos la ayudaban todo lo que podían pero… ahora… ahora que crecí, solo deseo ser algún día la mitad de fuerte que he comprendido que era. O que ella me contaba que tú eras.

Jim al escuchar eso sonrió, viendo la estatua, bajo esta sabía que estaban sus cenizas. Se alejó un par de pasos y después, escucho una puerta abrirse, al voltear se encontró con Will la cual llevaba su armadura puesta.

-Hola señor Lake.

-Ha… ¿Will verdad? ¿Vienes a practicar? Te dare…

-En realidad… no, yo fui quien le pidió que viniera, tenemos que hacer otra cosa –Sam-

-Espera, Maese Jim no necesita eso el…

-Lo se lo se lo se pero Merlín insiste, ahorita debería estar investigando el ataque y… aquí estoy.

-Perdón pero ¿De que me estoy perdiendo? –Jim-

-Bueno vera Maese Jim, existe una pequeña… ammm… iniciación en los caza troles.

-Yo soy la cazatroles más joven y menos experimentada de todos, como iniciación debe enfrentarme, lo juzgare dependiendo de su habilidad.

-¿Estas… segura?

Will se puso su casco y desenvaino su espada poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Si, pero no se asuste, no lo cortare… demasiado.

Y aquí termina este capítulo.

Un capitulo mucho más largo de lo que pretendía al principio pero había muchísimas cosas que quería contar y que sentía que no se podían dejar atrás espero no me haya quedado muy pesado.

Sobre lo que vivió Jim, si, tengo que poner de ahora en adelante un poco de cómo ha cambiado el mundo teniendo en cuenta que han pasado 45 años desde el final de la serie. Es algo complicado espero me salga bien.

Quiero explicar mas sobre la hermana de Jim y en realidad de lo que paso con muchos personajes que ya no están ya que tiene importancia dentro de la historia pero tratare de no hacerlo muy denso, ya que no quiero escribir paginas enteras de un personaje que nadie conoce.

Sobre lo de Claire, cuando vi como exploto Gunmar y viendo como muchas partes de su cuerpo servían para darle poder a la armadura de Jim pensé que seguro se crearon mas trozos que servirían para eso, esperemos a ver si hacen algo por el estilo en la serie ya que me parece una historia con mucho potencial.

Espero el capitulo les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.


End file.
